Maldición
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Ini adalah kutukan paling mengerikan dimana aku Do Kyungsoo harus menjadi seorang lelaki dari matahari terbit sampai tenggelam. Padahal aku seorang perempuan….*) Bad Summary 404. HanSoo/BaekSoo/Lumin/KaiYeol/SeKai. EXO Fanfiction!
1. Warm Prince And Satansoo

**Title**

 **Maldición**

maledictionem

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo seorang lelaki yang terkenal dingin dan sinis harus mengajari Luhan yang dijuluki Warm Prince gimana kisahnya ya?…. *) Bad Summary 404

 **Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

 **Cast**

D.O (GS), Luhan, Xiumin (GS), Baekhyun, Suho (GS), Sehun (GS), Kai, Chanyeol (GS), Lay, Kris.

Cameo(s) : In story

Pairings : HanSoo, LuMin, BaekSoo, SuD.O, LayHo, KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanKai.

 **Genre**

Romance, Fantasy.

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning**

Genderswicth, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **Chap 01 : Satan and Warm Prince**

Sang fajar mulai menampakkan senyumnya. Seorang lelaki sedang berjalan dengan headphone yang mengalung di lehernya menuju sekolah. Matanya menatap tajam setiap orang yang ia temui namanya, Kyungsoo seorang jenius yang memiliki tampang dingin. Semua orang tidak menyukainya karena sifatnya yang dingin dan terlihat angkuh. Ia juga sangat sinis pada orang lain sehingga mereka memberi julukan padanya, Satansoo.

Sedangkan dilain tempat, seorang lelaki mengucapkan 'pagi' pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya dengan wajah ramah dan senyumnya yang indah. Dia Luhan, pangeran sekolah yang memiliki banyak fangirl. Ia juga seorang kapten tim sepakbola di sekolahnya. Tidak seperti pangeran lain yang memiliki sifat dingin Luhan sangat ramah pada orang lain. Orang-orang menjulukinya 'Warm Prince'

Kyungsoo berjalan masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang melihat kebawah tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. 'Siapa yang berani menghalangi langkahku huh?!' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Pagi" Ucap orang itu

Kyungsoo terpaksa medongakan sedikit kepalanya. Ia melihat Luhan orang yang menyapanya sekaligus menghalangi langkahnya "Minggir" Balas Kyungsoo dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau membalas sapaanku? Sudah hampir satu tahun kita satu kelas harusnya…." Tanya Luhan

"Tidak, maaf aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi denganmu" Potong Kyungsoo yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo. Luhan merasa aneh dengan teman sekelasnya itu. Kenapa setiap kali ia menyapa Kyungsoo orang itu selalu saja membalasnya seperti itu. Benar-benar antisocial.

 _Kringg_

Bel masuk berbunyi semua siswa masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelas dengan tatapan tajam dengan headphone yang terpasang di sepasang telinganya. Ia menaruh tasnya dengan kasar membuat orang di sektarnya berpikir "Mungkin dia sedang PMS." Kemudian Luhan datang dengan senyumannya duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak peduli ia hanya menatap papan tulis yang kosong.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

Sapa guru Kim pada anak didiknya. "Sebagai bukti kalau kalian tidak melupakan materi yang saya ajarkan sebelumnya hari ini saya akan adakan test" Ucapnya yang membuat murid mendesah kecewa kecuali Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya mereka melakukan test.

Beberapa hari kemudian hasil ujian keluar di depan kelas Bapak Guru mengumumkan nilai orang satu persatu hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo disebut. "Kyungsoo, seperti biasa kau selalu mendapatkan nilai A. Bagus! Terus tingkatkan prestasimu." Ucap sang guru "Terima kasih" balas Kyungsoo lalu membungkuk sopan

"Luhan, hah kau ini kenapa? Dari dulu kau selalu mendapat nilai C apa pelajaran tambahan semester lalu tidak cukup" Ujar sang guru dengan sedikit membentak. "Maaf" Kata Luhan lalu membungkuk. Guru Kim menghela nafasnya sekali lagi lalu memanggil Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo, mulai sekarang kau menjadi tutor Luhan. Aku tak tahan melihat ia mendapat nilai terkecil di kelas." Kyungsoo terkejut lalu berkata "Maaf bukannya saya tidak mau mengajarinya tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian kau harus mengajari anak ini atau kau juga akan mendapat nilai C! Luhan aku memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi kalau dalam seminggu kau masih gagal juga, jangan pernah mengikuti pelajaranku lagi mengerti?" Balas Guru Kim. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sedangkan Luhan mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih telah memberikan kesempatan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi semua anak berbondong-bondong keluar kelas kecuali Kyungsoo dan Luhan. "Jadi, kapan kita akan belajar?" Tanya Luhan. "Kita? Tidak bisakah kau belajar sendiri. Aku sibuk" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Tapi kau dengar sendiri kan? Jika kau tidak mengajariku maka kau akan mendapat nilai C" Balas Luhan "Setidaknya aku selalu mendapat nilai A jadi tak masalah apabila sekali aku mendapat nilai C" Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Luhan kesal "Ya! Kau pikir kau benar-benar jenius huh! Benar kata orang-orang kau itu dingin, anti social, dan angkuh! Pantas saja semua orang tidak menyukaimu dasar setan!"

"Wah, sepertinya kau membuat masalah lagi Kyungsoo" Ujar seseorang membuat keduanya menoleh. Itu Baekhyun seorang lelaki dengan suara rock yang khas saat ia bernyanyi "Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan masalahnya baik-baik?" Ajak Baekhyun. Luhan mendecih "Aku sudah membicarakannya baik-baik tapi temanmu ini membuatku kesal. Kau tak perlu ikut campur lagipula masih banyak orang jenius di sekolah ini." Balas Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Dia punya temperament yang buruk ya" Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menunduk "Hei, jangan menangis. Abaikan saja, Ucapan orang terkadang pedas" Kata Bekhyun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang melihat. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua dianggap gay. "Sebenarnya aku mau mengajari Luhan tapi kau tahu kan…" Kata Kyungsoo namun dengan cepat dipotong oleh Baekhyun "Ssst , bagaimana jika orang lain mendengar. Kalau kau ingin mengajarinya ajari saja dia asal jangan lebih dari jam 6" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun "Terimakasih kau memang sahabat terbaikku" "Sama-sama" Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Di tempat lain Luhan bekeliling dari satu kelas ke kelas yang lain untuk menemukan orang yang ingin menjadi tutornya namun hasilnya nihil hingga ia sampai di satu kelas "Hey, Kai maukah kau mengajariku untuk satu minggu ini?" Lelaki yang dipanggil Kai menjawab "Maaf bukannya aku tidak mau mengajarimu tapi kau tahu kan seminggu lagi aku ada lomba dance. Tapi kalau di atas jam 6 aku mungkin bisa mengajarimu. Itu pun kalau sempat" "Ohhh, terima kasih kau memang baik Kai tidak seperti si Satansoo itu" Kata Luhan. "Eh kata siapa? Kyungsoo orang yang baik kok. Dia hanya tidak mau menunjukkannya." Balas Kai. "Itu benar! Kyungsoo itu orang yang baik" Timpal gadis berambut sedikit ikal Chanyeol. "Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan mengejek. "Iya!" Jawab keduanya. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa kedua temannya ini selalu memiliki pemikiran yang aneh.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan hal yang asik" Ujar seorang gadis. Mereka bertiga menoleh. Wajah Luhan merona melihat gadis itu, Minseok atau yang biasa dipangggil Xiumin. Princess yang banyak mencuri hati banyak pangeran termasuk Luhan. Cantik, baik, berkarisma, lembut pokoknya tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan pesonanya Xiumin.

"Ah tidak juga. Sebenarnya, Luhan sedang membutuhkan tutor. Tapi sepertinya semua orang pintar di sekolah kami terlalu sibuk. Bahkan Kai saja hanya bisa mengajari Luhan malam hari." Ucap Chanyeol. "Ohh begitu, andai saja aku orang pintar pasti aku akan mengajarimu, Luhan-ssi" Balas Xiumin membuat Luhan salah tingkah 'APA TADI DIA BILANG IA INGIN MENGAJARIKU. AKU MAU DIAJAR OLEHMU XIUMIN-AH. TAK PEDULI KAU PINTAR ATAU TIDAK' batin Luhan "Aku mendengarnya Luhan. Aku ingin diajar olehmu Xiumin-ah tak peduli kau pintar atau tidak" Bisik Kai ke telinga Luhan. Luhan terlonjak kaget "Ya! Jangan mendengar suara hatiku hitam" Kata Luhan dengan suara yang keras.

"Memang kau berkata apa dalam hatimu Luhan-ssi?" Tanya Xiumin. "Ia berkata…" Belum selesai Kai bicara mulutnya keburu dibekap oleh Luhan. "Bukan apa-apa kok Minseok-ssi" Timpal Luhan. Xiumin terkekeh melihat keduanya "Kalau begitu aku duduk dulu. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kelasmu sebentar lagi masuk lho" Kata Xiumin yang langsung duduk dibangkunya. Luhan dengan sigap meninggalkan kelas tanpa berpamitan dengan teman-temannya "Xiumin effect" Gumam Kai dan Chanyeol.

Luhan masuk kedalam kelas lalu duduk di bangkunya. Ia melihat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan ' _Maaf atas perkataanku barusan. Aku akan mengajarimu Luhan-ssi sampai jam 5.30. Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Kyungsoo_ ' Luhan terlunjak kaget saat membacanya dan langsung menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku. "Kita akan memulainya besok tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh. "Ya" Jawab Luhan.

" _Kyungsoo orang yang baik kok_ "

'Hah kenapa aku teringat oleh ucapan mereka ya? Aneh tadi ia sempat menolak sekarang ia mau mengajariku tapi kenapa hanya sampai jam 5.30 ya… seperti ada sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan dari semua orang. Ah aku tak peduli yang penting satansoo itu mau mengajariku' Batin Luhan

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi semua anak semangat keluar kelas. Kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya berjalan menuju ruang paduan suara. Sampai disana Kyungsoo memilih lagu yang ia sukai lalu menyanyikannya.

Salti ola i

Amaliche cantia massa estia

E salti tolda i

Emalite cantia mia

Distia

A littia dista

Somelite esta dia

A ditto i della

Sonti tola

Salti ola i

Amaliche cantia mia

Dia, dia aaaa

Sreet

"Sudah kuduga itu kau Kyungsoo" Ucap seseorang di lawang pintu. "Oh, Baekhyun sini" Ajak Kyungsoo. "Suaramu bagus" Puji Baekhyun. "Terima kasih" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Kenapa tidak ikut ekskul paduan suara aja atau vokal?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kau tahu sendiri kan. Aku tidak mungkin meluangkan waktu untuk ekskul. Lagian pulangnya sore." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Andai saja itu tidak terjadi. Pasti aku sudah mengikuti banyak ekskul" Lanjut Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap nanar sahabatnya. "Ayo kita duet" Ajak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka pun menyanyikan beberapa lagu bersama.

Tingting

Jam tangan Kyungsoo berbunyi menandakan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5.30. Saatnya ia pulang "Mau ku antar?" Tawar Baekhyun "Tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri. See you!" Tolak Kyungsoo lalu pergi.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh "Ya, kau benar andai saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi mungkin kau akan menjadi nomor satu di sekolah kami" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang"

Kyungsoo sampai dirumahnya ia melihat jam tangannya 'Oh, masih jam 5.55' batinnya. "Sehunnie" Sapa Kyungsoo pada seorang gadis. "Kau masih ingat ucapanku kan? Jangan menganggap aku adikmu sebelum jam 6" Ucap gadis itu. Ia bernama Sehun adik Kyungsoo yang bersekolah di SMP sebelah sekolah Kyungsoo. "Ok" Jawab Kyungsoo.

###

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya. Menanggalkan pakaiannya, membawa handuk dan pakaian lalu mandi.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan daster merah muda ia berjalan menuju cermin besar dihadapannya. Gadis itu menatap bayangannya dicermin lalu berkata "Selamat datang Do Kyungsoo"

 **TBC**

Oke sebelum cuap-cuap perkenalkan dulu nih karakter yang ada dala cerita :

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Gadis jenius yang dikutuk menjadi seorang lelaki dari pagi hingga senja. Sifatnya sinis, cuek, dingin namun di depan keluarga atau orang yang dicintainya ia menjadi sosok yang manis dan perhatian. Tidak suka dengan lelaki romantis.

 **Luhan**

Lelaki yang dijuluki Warm Prince karena wajahnya yang tampan namun baik hati dan selalu tersenyum pada orang lain. Sifatnya hangat, punya semangat tinggi, baik, romantis walaupun ia tidak terlalu pintar. Menyukai Xiumin si tuan putri

 **Baekhyun**

Lelaki bersuara indah ini selalu memakai eyeliner untuk membuat matanya tidak terlihat sipit. Sepupu sekaligus sahabat Kyungsoo. Orangnya humoris, mudah bergaul, terkadang kekanak-kanakkan. Ia menyukai Kyungsoo.

 **Xiumin**

Dijuliki Princess Of School karena pesona dan sifatnya. Orang yang sangat ramah, mau berteman dengan siapa saja, namun sedikit pemalu dalam hal percintaan. Menyukai Luhan namun tidak bisa mengatakannya.

 **Kai**

Orang yang sangat mencolok karena kulitnya yang gelap. Pintar, berkarisma, susah bergaul, dan temperamental. Calon ketua tim basket. Ia mempunyai saingan bernama Kris. Mempunyai kemampuan membaca hati dan perasaan orang kecuali Chanyeol.

 **Chanyeol**

Ketua tim basket putri. Menyukai Kai orangnya ceria tapi sensitive terutama tentang Kai dan Sehun. Dapat berbohong dan menutupi perasaannya dengan baik. Dia fans Kyungsoo karena pernah melihat Kyungsoo menolong seorang gadis bersama Kai.

 **Sehun**

Adiknya Kyungsoo, populer di sekolah sampai di SMA tempat Kyungsoo sekolah diperebutkan oleh banyak lelaki termasuk Kai dan Kris. Sifatnya sedikit angkuh, galak, dingin dan jujur. Tapi sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

.

.

Cuap-cuap dari Author :

Thanks udah baca karyaku kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan. See you in the next chapter!

 **SeeU - Alone**


	2. Maldición

**Title**

 **Maldición**

maledictionem

 **Summary**

Ini adalah kutukan paling mengerikan dimana aku Do Kyungsoo harus menjadi seorang lelaki dari matahari terbit sampai tenggelam. Padahal aku seorang gadis…. *) Bad Summary 404

 **Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

 **Cast**

D.O (GS), Luhan, Xiumin (GS), Baekhyun, Suho (GS), Sehun (GS), Kai, Chanyeol (GS), Lay, Kris.

Cameo(s) : In story

Pairings : HanSoo, LuMin, BaekSoo, SuD.O, LayHo, KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanKai.

 **Genre**

Romance, Fantasy.

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning**

Genderswicth, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **Chap 02 A – First Time :** **Maldición**

 _12 years ago_

Terlihat sepasang anak perempuan dan laki-laki bermain kejar-kejaran di kebun. Keduanya asik bermain mereka bernama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka adalah saudara sepupu yang sangat dekat. Mereka berlarian kesana kemari sambil menangkap satu sama lain. Keluarga mereka sering kesini saat berlibur untuk mengunjungi makam kakek dan nenek.

Kyungsoo gadis itu berhenti dan mengusap keringat di dahinya "Baekkie! Aku capek! Aku mau minum" Teriaknya. Baekhyun pun menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Ayo kita minum di rumah" Ajak Baekhyun. "Tapi aku sudah sangat haus" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah" Ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggendong Kyungsoo menuju rumah di tengah perjalanan mereka melihat sebuah sumur membuat mata Kyungsoo kembali bersinar. "Baekkie ayo kita ke sumur itu dulu. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" Ajak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun menurut dan membawa Kyungsoo ke sumur itu.

Sesampainya di sumur Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil air di sana membuat Baekhyun khawatir "Kita pulang saja yuk" Ajak Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau! Sebelum aku meminum air di sumur ini aku tidak mau pulang!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil masih berusaha mengambil air sumur itu. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu berkata "Sini biar aku yang ambil"

Setelah berusaha akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil mengambilkan air minum untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun meminumnya dengan rakus ia menawarkan air itu pada Baekhyun tapi lelaki itu tak mau.

"Sudah tidak haus lagi kan? Ayo pulang!" Kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk senang "Ayo" Balas Kyungsoo. Mereka pun pulang kerumah neneknya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau tindakannya ini akan merubah total kehidupannya.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya seorang anak sedang menangis di depan cermin. Rambutnya hitam pendek, dengan mata bulat yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Ia memakai piyama berwarna pink dengan motif kelinci. Sayang ia bukanlah seorang anak perempuan.

Tuan dan Nyonya Do sedang menyiapkan sarapan. "Huweee appa eomma!" suara anak mereka memanggil. Mereka pun segera pergi menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat anak mereka telanjang dengan alat kelamin lelaki yang terlihat jelas. "Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhmu menjadi seperti ini nak?" Tanya Ibunya. "Kyungsoo tidak tahu begitu Kyungsoo bangun. Kyungsoo sudah seperti ini" Jawab Kyungsoo. Kedua orang tuanya langung memeluknya.

Beberapa menit setelah kejadian itu anggota keluarga yang lain datang menghapiri kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat perubahan besar pada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Ayah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak tahu. "Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan kemarin" Tanya Ibunya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menceritakannya dari awal dan mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas tanpa tahu siapa yang bisa disalahkan atas kejadian ini. Bagaimanapun mereka anak-anak.

Kyungsoo menangis menyesali perbuatannya namun Baekhyun datang menghiburnya "Hey, jangan bersedih." Kata Baekhyun. Air mata Kyungsoo masih mengalir "Ayo kita main!" Ajak baekhyun memegang tangan Kyungsoo namun gadis itu dengan kasar menghempaskannya "Aku tidak mau main denganmu!" Seru Kyungsoo membuat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca lalu bertanya "Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menjawab "Kau pasti akan mengejekku!"

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan mengejekmu. Bahkan aku akan terus menemanimu sampai kapanpun. Aku berjani!" Ujar Baekhyun. Air mata Kyungsoo berhenti mengalir. Ia merasa senang dengan ucapan Baekhyun "Benarkah?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan semangat. "Iya!" Jawab Baekhyun. "Janji ya!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya. "Janji" Ucap Baekhyun mengalungkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Kyungsoo. Mereka pun bermain di dalam rumah. Kyungsoo tidak merasa bosan karena Baekhyun ada di sisinya. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang.

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul enam. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih asik bermain hingga cahaya keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan merubahnya kembali menjadi gadis. Mereka berdua terkejut Baekhyun pun berteriak "Tante, Om, Kyungsoo kembali menjadi gadis!"

Orang tua Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka memeluk anaknya lalu berucap "Terima kasih Tuhan" Air mata bahagia mengalir dari ketiganya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat mereka.

###

Keesokkan harinya Kyungsoo kembali menangis melihat dirinya sebagai lelaki. Orang tuanya terkejut sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukankah kemarin Kyungsoo sudah kembali menjadi gadis.

Baekhyun pun kembali menghibur Kyungsoo dan memberinya dukungan. Bahkan kata-kata Baekhyun terlalu dewasa untuk diucapkan oleh anak seumurannya. Yah, bagaimanapun kata-kata itu keluar karena ia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul enam. Cahaya kembali keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan merubahnya menjadi gadis. Keluarganya pun senang melihat Kyungsoo kembali walau batin mereka bertanya-tanya apa Kyungsoo benar-benar kembali menjadi seorang wanita.

###

Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga akhirnya Orang tua Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka berkonsultasi dengan dokter kulit dan kelamin. "Apa yang anda keluhkan?" Tanya Dokter. "Jadi gini dok, anak saya perempuan tapi setiap pagi ia akan menjadi seorang lelaki dan ia akan kembali menjadi seorang perempuan" Jawab Ibu Kyungsoo. Dokter tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Ibu Kyungsoo. "Anda sedang bercanda?Anda salah masuk ruangan! Harusnya anda masuk poli kejiwaan" Kata sang dokter.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Ayah Kyungsoo langsung menarik mereka berdua pergi. "Percuma kita berkonsultasi dengan dokter. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan dengan ilmiah." Lanjut Ayahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa anak kesayangannya ke seorang dukun.

Mereka sampai di rumah dukun. Boneka voodoo dimana-mana. Bau kemenyan terasa menyengat di ruangan itu.

Mereka duduk di depan dukun itu "Tidak bisa" Ucap sang dukun. Tuan Do dan istrinya mengeriyitkan alisnya "Apa maksud anda?" Tanya tuan Do. "Anak anda tidak bisa disembuhkan ini sihir yang terlalu rumit. Kami para dukun tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Hanya penyihir itu sendiri yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Sayangngnya, penyihir sudah punah ribuan tahun yang lalu" Jawab dukun.

!

"Itu bohong kan?" Tanya Tuan Do. "Tidak" Jawab dukun. "Ayo kita pergi. Aku kira kau dukun yang hebat. Ternyata…" Ucap tuan Do. "Percuma kau pergi hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya." Seru sang Dukun namun tak digubris oleh keluarga itu. Mereka berlalu meninggalkan Dukun.

Sudah dua bulan mereka kesana kemari untuk mengobati Kyungsoo namun hasilnya nihil. Tuan dan Nyonya Do sudah putus asa "Ma, pa, kenapa aku begini?" Lirih Kyungsoo. Orang tuanya hanya bisa menatap iba anaknya. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menghilangkan kutukan anaknya.

Kringg

Telepon rumah berbunyi mereka. Nyonya Do mengangkatnya "Apa anda dengan Do Inkyung?" Tanya suara itu. "Iya" Jawab Nyonya Do. "Kami dari Rumah Sakit Kyunghye. Saudari anda Oh Insoo dan keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan" Ujar pelayan rumah sakit itu.

!

Bruk

Telepon rumah jatuh. Nyonya Do terjatuh tubuhnya lemas. Tuan Do langsung menghampiri istrinya lalu bertanya "Ada apa?" istrinya menjawab "Adikku dan keluarganya kecelakaan. Kita harus ke sana!" Mereka pun bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di sana mereka langsung menghampiri keluarga adiknya. "Anda keluarganya?" Tanya Dokter. "Iya" jawab Tuan Do. "Bisakah anda ke ruangan saya? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan" Kata Deokter. Tuan Do pun menurutinya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Oh kemungkinan besar tidak bisa kami selamatkan. Luka yang mereka alami sangat parah. Tapi anak mereka hanya mengalami cedera di kepala. Saat ini ia masih koma tapi percayalah ia akan sadar beberapa hari kemudian" Kata Dokter. "Saya mengerti. Apa ada lagi?" Ucap Tuan Do.

"Tapi akibat cedera itu kemungkinan besar Nona Oh akan kehilang ingatannya"

Di tempat lain Nyonya Do terus memegang tangan saudara kembarnya yang terbaring koma. Ia berkata "Kenapa kamu harus mengalami ini adikku sayang. Kau tahu, anakku tercinta Kyungsoo tidak bisa bermain seperti gadis lainnya. Karena dari pagi hingga petang ia menjadi lelaki. Saat ini aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kau orang yang bijak pasti tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan."

Tangan yang terbaring lemah itu tiba-tiba bergerak membuat nyonya Do terkejut senang. "Dokter! Dokter! Dok-" Seru Nyonya Do. "Jangan panggil dokter. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Nyonya Oh sambil memegang tangan Nyonya Do.

"Aku rasa waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi"

"Apa maksudmu? Tenang saja kau pasti akan-"

"Tolong rawat dan jaga anakku, Sehun"

"Tenang saja selama kau di rumah sakit aku akan merawat dan menjaganya"

"Kalau untuk selamanya apa tidak masalah?"

"Tentu saja tidak dia kan sudah seperti anakku sendiri, aku janji"

"Syukurlah…"

Nyonya Oh menutup matanya. Alat pendeteksi detak jantung menunjukkan angka 0. "Insoo-ya? Insoo-ya! Bangun! Dokter!"

Sehari setelah itu Tuan Oh menyusul kepergian istrinya. Tinggal Sehun yang masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Sesuai dengan janji yang di ucapkan, Nyonya Do selalu menunggu Sehun. Setiap hari ia datang kemari bersama Kyungsoo.

"Mulai sekarang dia adalah adikmu. Kau mengerti?" Kata Nyonya Do sambil mengusap rambut anaknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. "Aku senang memiliki adik secantik dirinya" Ucap Kyungsoo. Nyonya Do tersenyum senang.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun bergerak itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Ibunya senang sekali.

Mata Sehun perlahan terbuka. Perlahan namun pasti ia melihat dengan jelas orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sehun melihat Kyungsoo dan Ibunya dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah kejadian itu keluarga Do memutuskan untuk mengangkat Sehun menjadi anaknya. Kyungsoo senang sekali karena akhirnya ia memiliki adik. Sehun mengalami shock berat karena kejadian tersebut sehingga ia kehilangan ingatannya.

Saat ini Sehun sudah berada di rumah Keluarga Do. "Sehun-ah mulai sekarang ini rumahmu. Panggil aku appa" Kata Tuan Do sambil menggendong Sehun. "Appa!" Panggil Sehun sambil memeluk Tuan Do.

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah. Di dalam sudah ada Kyungsoo dan Ibunya "Selamat datang Sehunnie!" Mereka berempat duduk di sofa ruang tengah "Sehunnie, aku Kyungsoo. Aku lebih tua darimu jadi…" Kata Kyungsoo. "Oppa!" Seru Sehun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo senang sekali walaupun ia dipanggil 'Oppa'

"Ayo, kita main!" Ajak Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka bermain bersama. Kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum melihat mereka. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Nyonya Do. "Pasti tidak apa-apa"

"Oppa ada cahaya keluar dari tubuhmu!" Seru Sehun sambil menunjukkan cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. "Sudah saatnya ya…" Kata Kyungsoo ia berubah menjadi gadis. "Oppa kau berubah menjadi perempuan! Appa! Eomma! Mmmphhh" Kyungsoo segera membekap mulut Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sebenarnya adalah seorang perempuan"

Kyungsoo menceritakan semua dari awal. Sehun memperhatikan setiap kata yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. "Sehun-ah apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku membencimu, eonnie?"

!

"Aku pikir kau membenciku Karena aku seperti ini" Kata Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja tidak. Malah aku senang karena eonnie mau jujur padaku. Aku sayang Eonnie!" Jawab Sehun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia senang sekali karena adiknya menerima kekurangannya.

 **TBC**

Holla semua, udah update nih maaf ya mengecewakan udah mah lama. Tadinya mau disatuin semua tapi akhirnya di bagi-bagi karena gak selesai selesai. Sebelum itu aku mau balas review dulu ya…

Odiodi : Iya baru kepikiran sekarang haha. Tapi tenang aja aku punya kejutan nanti.

Soosoocutie92 : Tadinya bingung ya haha? Oke!

Mamik : Love my FF? Why? Thank you.

Ilalang18 : Iya dia berubah kalo malem. Ilaaa-chan aku nunggu FFmu update. Jangan berhenti sebelum D.O mencium semua membernya.

Kimmie179 : Liat aja nanti…

Ami : Maaf ya lama updatenya. Fufu

Mamamama : Dia manusia kok cuma kena kutukan aja.

Kanato-desu : Kamu mau nungguin FF aku terus? Makasih ya. Flo terharu… Udah terjawab kan kenapa Kyungsoo di kutuk

Ara : Sabar aja soalnya Flo updatenya lama.

Kaisooship (Guest) : Udah di lanjut ko

Tantan : Benarkah? Makasih. Ini udah di lanjut.

Elferani : Ya dia namja jadi-jadian. Ini udah di lanjut.

Kaisooship : Amiin…

NoonaLu, 9493, , Viraahe, KiranMelodi : Ya udah di next.

Baby Crong : Maaf update lama. Ya, pairnya langka. Maaf ngecewain.

Kyungsooxeveryone : Maaf kalo gak seru.

Terimakasih buat review kalian dan orang-orang yang sudah membaca FF ini. SeeU in the next chapter.

 **SeeU - Alone**


	3. Sekolah

**Title**

 **Maldición**

maledictionem

 **Summary**

Ini adalah kutukan paling mengerikan dimana aku Do Kyungsoo harus menjadi seorang lelaki dari matahari terbit sampai tenggelam. Padahal aku seorang gadis…. *) Bad Summary 404

 **Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

 **Cast**

D.O (GS), Luhan, Xiumin (GS), Baekhyun, Suho (GS), Sehun (GS), Kai, Chanyeol (GS), Lay, Kris.

Cameo(s) : In story

Pairings : HanSoo, LuMin, BaekSoo, SuD.O, LayHo, KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanKai.

 **Genre**

Romance, Fantasy.

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning**

Genderswicth, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

Chap 03 – First Time : Sekolah

Satu tahun berlalu saatnya penerimaan siswa baru semua anak berlarian keluar dengan semangat. Kecuali Kyungsoo ia terus berada di dalam rumah sambil melihat anak-anak itu di balik jendela. Nyonya Do memperhatikan anaknya lalu bertanya "Kau yakin ingin home schooling saja?"

"Iya, aku yakin eomma" Jawab Kyungsoo.

* * *

Enam tahun berlalu Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Ia tidak menangis seperti dulu saat melihat dirinya dipagi hari. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Birdine Junior High School bersama Baekhyun. Orang tuanya senang sekali mendengar keputusan Kyungsoo. Walaupun ada rasa takut jika teman-teman Kyungsoo akan menjauhinya karena sebenarnya ia adalah seorang gadis. Apalagi, ini pengalaman pertama Kyungsoo masuk sekolah reguler. Tapi mereka tenang karena ada Baekhyun yang akan menemani Kyungsoo. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masuk sekolah.

"Ingat, belajar yang rajin, makan bekalmu sampai habis, dan pulang sebelum jam enam" Kata Ibunya. "Oke!" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun, jaga Kyungsoo ya…" Ucap Ibunya lagi. "Siap eomma!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan semangat.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi menuju sekolah. Mereka tidak sabar ingin merasakan rasanya menjadi murid SMP. Wajah Baekhyun merona, jantungnya berdebar ketika ia bersama Kyungsoo. Ia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa berangkat sekolah bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan selalu menjaga Kyungsoo sampai kapan pun.

Kyungsoo juga merasakan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya. Selama ini Kyungsoo hanya mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun bagaimana bahagianya sekolah regular. Bisa berteman dengan siapapun yang kau mau, bermain dan belajar dengan teman-teman. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar rasanya ia ingin mempercepat waktu agar ia segera sampai ke sekolah.

Hari pertama Kyungsoo sangat menyenangkan. Banyak teman yang mendekatinya terutama murid perempuan. Tubuh laki-laki Kyungsoo yang mungil membuatnya terlihat imut. Banyak dari mereka yang mencubit atau bahkan sekedar menyentuh pipi tembem Kyungsoo yang lembut itu.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia.

Namun kebahagian itu tidaklah lama segerombol anak laki-laki yang iri dengannya mem-bully Kyungsoo. Mereka sering menyuruh Kyungsoo mengerjakan PR mereka, mentraktir mereka. Sayang, Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya. Karena gadis itu tidak mau Baekhyun tahu. Apalagi jarak kelas mereka yang jauh membuat mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Baekhyun sempat curiga pada awalnya namun Kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa mereka orang-orang yang baik. Baekhyun pun percaya begitu saja dengan penjelasan Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya jarak kelas yang jauh namun juga kesibukan Baekhyun di ekskul paduan suara dan musik membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo setiap saat namun ia berusaha menemani gadis itu.

* * *

Satu tahun berlalu dan tidak ada yang berubah. Kyungsoo masih di bully oleh anak-anak itu. Sehun melanjutkan pendidikannya di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia langsung populer di sekolahnya. Tentu saja karena, fisiknya yang sempurna bak boneka barbie.

Sehun tidak pernah bilang kalau dia adalah adik dari Kyungsoo. Bukan karena ia malu memiliki kakak seperti Kyungsoo. Justru Sehun takut mempermalukan kakaknya karena ia tidak cerdas. Mungkin fisiknya memang menawan namun prestasinya di akademik sedikit mengecewakan. Karena itu tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sehun adalah adik dari Kyungsoo.

Jumat adalah hari favorit semua orang. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, karena di hari sabtu dan minggu ia bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan kakaknya. Bahkan Sehun sengaja mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya. Agar tidak ada mengganggunya saat ia bermain nanti.

Jumat ini juga begitu. Walau Sehun tidak sejenius kakaknya tapi ia sangat serius dalam mengerjakan tugas. Sehun sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Tinggal menjemput kakaknya di lantai bawah.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh semangat. Ia tidak sabar ingin meluangkan waktu bersama kakak tercinta.

Bugh

Kyungsoo meremas dadanya menahan sakit yang ia dapat dari bogem yang diberikan Dongsun. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan PR culun?!" Seru Hyunsik. "Kalian tidak memberikan buku Prnya padaku" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan santai. "Kamu mulai berani sekarang! Harusnya kamu yang meminta bukunya pada kami!"

Bugh

Satu pukulan mengenai perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam memang salahnya terlalu lemah. Bukan lemah! Ia hanya tidak berani melawan mereka. Seandainya ia memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk melawan mereka.

"Hentikan"

Kyungsoo mengenal suara ini. Ini suara adiknya tercinta Sehun. "Lepaskan lelaki itu!" Seru Sehun. "Maaf _princess_ tapi ini bukan urusanmu." Kata Hyunsik. "Iya lebih baik kau pergi sekarang _princess_ " Timpal Dongsun. Sehun mengepalkan tangannnya lalu berteriak "LEPASKAN OPPAKU BERANDALAN"

Eh?

'ADIKNYA KYUNGSOO' Seru mereka dalam hati. "Kau tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo? Apa kami terlalu kasar maaf... kami tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu" Tanya Kwanghee. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Kyungsoo. "Jangan berbohong oppa. Aku tahu itu pasti sakit." Kata Sehun. "Sudahlah... sekarang sudah jam setengah enam kita harus segera pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo lalu menarik Sehun pulang.

"Jangan bilang appa eomma yang barusan terjadi." Kata Kyungsoo. "Tidak mau! bagaimana jika mereka menyiksamu lagi" Tolak Sehun. Kakaknya memang terlalu baik sampai sampai bisa mengampuni orang-orang itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya "Tenang saja setelah kau tegur pasti mereka tidak akan menggangguku lagi" Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak bisa menolak jika Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi ini juga demi kebaikan Kyungsoo juga kan? Ia tidak akan luluh!

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

Sehun masih terdiam. "Kalau mereka menggangguku lagi kau boleh melaporkannya pada Appa, Eomma. Tapi jika tidak kau harus membelikanku Pepero. Setuju?" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu menunjukkan kelingkingnya. "Aku setuju! Tapi janji ya kalau sampai mereka begitu lagi aku bakal langsung lapor. Satu hal lagi walaupun mereka tidak mengganggu oppa lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka." Jawab Sehun lalu mengalungkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Kyungsoo. "Kalau kakak bohong, jarimu bakal putus! Janji kelingking" Kata Sehun. "Ngeri amat janjinya." Ujar Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum pada kakaknya "Ah, bus sudah datang!" Seru Sehun lalu menarik kakaknya masuk ke dalam bus.

* * *

Benar dugaan Kyungsoo. Semenjak hari itu teman-teman lelaki Kyungsoo menjadi sangat baik. Mereka tidak pernah menyuruh Kyungsoo mengerjakan PR mereka lagi. Mereka juga sering mengajak Kyungsoo bermain atau sekedar makan siang. Tapi Kyungsoo yang jenius tahu tipu muslihat mereka. Mereka hanya ingin mendekati adiknya Sehun. Namun ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Tentu saja, dia mendapatkan pepero dari Sehun.

Suatu malam saat Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo sedang belajar di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba…

 _Tintong_

Seseorang menekan bel rumahnya. Nyonya Do membukakan pintu. Ia terkejut melihat lima orang anak yang ada di depannya. Nyonya Do tahu mereka teman-teman Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar mereka tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis.

"Maaf, apa Kyungsoo ada?" Tanya Dongsun. "Kyungsoo sedang menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Ada apa ya?" Ujar Nyonya Do. "Kami ingin belajar bersama Kyungsoo" Ucap Hyunsik. "Oh, begitu" Jawab Nyonya Do.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo turun dari tangga bersama Sehun mereka berlima terpaku melihat kedua gadis itu. 'Mereka manis sekali. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah bilang punya gadis semanis ini di rumahnya' Pikir mereka. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya 'Gawat aku harus bagaimana?' Pikirnya. "Oh, Kyunghye, Sehun" Panggil ibunya.

Kyungsoo tahu kalau ibunya sengaja memanggilnya Kyunghye. Ia hanya tersenyum manis pada lelaki-lelaki dihadapannya. "Kyunghye bisakah kau mengajari mereka semua Kau tahu kan kakakmu sedang menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Ibu kasihan mereka sudah capek-capek kesini tapi tidak ada hasil." Ucap ibunya. Kyungsoo bingung apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibunya sementara Sehun menatap kesal orang-orang dihadapannya 'Ngapain sih eomma menyuruh eonnie ngajar mereka. Kenapa gak di usir saja' Batin Sehun.

"Ok"

Ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun semakin kesal "Kenapa?" ketusnya. Kyungsoo tahu adiknya kesal lalu berkata "Kasihan mereka kesini mencari Kyungsoo oppa. Tapi orangnya gak ada" sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri juga terpaksa menerima perintah ibunya. Ia tahu kalau ibunya ingin sekali anaknya memiliki seseorang yang disukai. Walaupun, ini masih terlalu dini untuk menyukai seseorang.

Kyungsoo mengajarkan teman-temannya dengan teliti. Dongsun bertanya "Kyunghye, adik dari Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatmu." Timpal Hwanhee. "Aku bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan dan tinggal di asrama. Walaupun aku tetap tidur di rumah." Jelas Kyungsoo agar mereka tak bertanya lagi. "Di mana kau bersekolah?" Hwanhee bertanya lagi. Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah kesal "Apa kalian benar-benar ingin belajar? Jika kalian hanya ingin bertanya tentangku lebih baik angkat kaki dari rumah ini" Kata Kyungsoo. "Wih, jangan marah dong kami kan hanya bertanya siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu, makan bersama, jalan-jalan mungkin?" Jawab Hyunsik. "Tidak akan pernah." Ucap Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kejadian itu berlangsung selama seminggu membuat Kyungsoo resah. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu kalau Kyunghye yang selama ini mengajari anak-anak berandal itu adalah Kyungsoo? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa teman-temannya akan merasa jijik? Kyungsoo tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi. Ia sudah membangun image seperti itu. Apa ia harus pindah? Ya harus! Tapi ini tengah semester! Apalagi ia sudah mau masuk SMA.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan ini pada ibunya. Lalu ibunya berkata "Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain. Kamu harus pindah sekolah. Besok ibu akan urus semua kamu hanya perlu menyiapkan diri saja." "Tapi aku akan sekolah di mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Sekolah milik pamanmu"

Keputusan Kyungsoo sudah bulat. Kyungsoo harus berbicara pada Baekhyun tentang kepindahannya juga semua yang terjadi selama ini. Hah, Kyungsoo mungkin harus menyiapkan headphone. Karena sahabatnya itu pasti akan shock lalu mulai memarahi dan menceramahinya.

Kebetulan sekali hari ini Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah diberikannya. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah sedih seolah ia kehilangan harta yang paling berharga. Itu membuat Baekhyun bingung dan merasa sedih. Tapi melihat kardus-kardus yang berserakan sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan "Baekhyun, aku akan pindah."

Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Sesuai dengan dugaan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu benar-benar shock. Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat tangan Baekhyun mengepal menahan amarah. Dan setelah ini mungkin Baekhyun akan marah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI AWAL? AKU INI SAHABATMU HARUSNYA TIDAK ADA YANG KITA RAHASIAKAN, BUKANKAH WAKTU ITU KAU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MERAHASIAKAN APAPUN DARIKU TAPI KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MERAHASIAKAN MASALAH YANG BERAT INI PADAKU." Kata Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"SEKALIPUN ITU TIDAK TERJADI, AKU SELALU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU, AKU SELALU BERTANYA KEPADA DIRIKU SENDIRI 'APA KAU SUDAH MAKAN?' 'APA KAU SEDIH?' AKU TAHU, KELASKITA MEMANG JAUH TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU TIDAK MENGKHAWATIRKANMU"

"Maafkan aku"

"JANGAN MEMINTA MAAF PADAKU. KAU TIDAK SALAH. AKU YANG SALAH KARENA TIDAK MELINDUNGIMU, AKU YANG SALAH KARENA TIDAK BISA TERUS BERSAMAMU, AKU YANG SALAH KARENA MENGAMBIL TERLALU BANYAK EKSKUL. AKU BUKAN SAHABAT YANG BAIK UNTUKMU"

"JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku Baekhyun. Kau selalu ada untukku, bahkan sekalipun dunia menjauhiku. Ingatkah kau saat pertama kali aku menerima kutukan ini? Kau berusaha menghiburku. Kau selalu menjadi teman bermainku saat aku merasa kesepian, saat aku masih merasa malu dan sedih menerima kutukan ini. Kau selalu menyemangatiku belajar. Jadi kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan airmata Kyungsoo membasahi bajunya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan ikut menangis.

Baekhyun menangis karena banyak hal. Satu, ia akan berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Dua, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi dari semua alasan itu ada satu alasan yang tidak ia mengerti. Kenapa ia menangis saat Kyungsoo menyebut Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat dalam ketika Kyungsoo keyungsoo berkata seperti itu.

* * *

Hari Senin memang sangat menyebalkan menurut Baekhyun. Apalagi tidak ada Kyungsoo yang menemani harinya. Aneh, padahal baru saja kemarin mereka berpisah tapi Baekhyun sudah sangat merindukannya.

Setiap kali ia mengingat Khyungsoo ia merasa darahnya mengalir lebih cepat jantungnya juga berdetak lebih kencang. Ada apa ini? Apa aku demam Tapi kenapa hanya saat aku mengingat Kyungsoo itu yang di pikirkan Baekhyun saat ini. Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Yixing temannya. Orang itu adalah cakrawala dunia dia bisa menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan. Termasuk apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

* * *

Waktu cepat berlalu, tanpa terasa bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa Yixing membuka satu bungkus Lays ukuran besar untuk dirinya sendiri. "Oi Lay! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Kata Baekhyun. "Dari raut wajahmu sepertinya pertanyanmu serius. Ayo kita bicarakan ini diluar."

"Aku punya sahabat dia seorang cewek. Kita deket banget samapai suatu hari ia pergi setelah itu aku sangat merindukannya. Setiap kali mengingatnya darahku berdesir lebih cepat jantungku juga berdetak lebih cepat. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kau jatuh cinta" Jawab Lay singkat. "Oh….. EHHHHHHHH?" Respon Baekhyun. "Aku ulangi Kau jatuh cinta dengan cewek itu." Ucap Lay. "Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya. "Ayolah, sahabat bisa jadi cinta." Balas Lay.

Tiga orang lelaki berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan Lay. Baekhyun kenal orang-orang itu. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah membuat Kyungsoo menderita. "Baekhyun, eummm a-a-auramu menyeramkan s-sekali." Kata Lay. "Oi Dongsun, Hwanhee, Hyunsik!" Panggil Baekhyun. Mereka menoleh "Kalian tidak acara kan hari ini." Mereka menggeleng "Aku ingin berteman dengan kalian" Ucap Baekhyun. 'Budak baru' Batin mereka. 'Gotcha' Batin Baekhyun. "Oh! Kalau begitu abis pulang temui kami di belakang sekolah" Jawab Dongsun. "Kami akan menunggumu!" Timpa Hyunsik. Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan Baaekhyun dengan senyum licik yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu kan?" Tanya Lay. "Tidak" Jawab Baekhyun singkat. "Jangan buat masalah sebentar lagi kita ujian lho" Kata Lay. "Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Baekhyun lalu merangkul temannya itu.

* * *

Tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Baekhyun langsung pergi ke belakang sekolah. Tempat itu memang sepi dan jarang di kunjungi orang-orang kecuali orang-orang yang ingin berbuat dosa. Yah, Baekhyun juga akan melakukan dosa juga di sini. Tapi, Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya 'Dosa Putih'

Tiga orang yang di tunggu Baekhyun datang dengan seringai di wajahnya. Mereka melemparkan buku-buku tak berdosa itu kedepan Baekhyun "Tuh, kerjakan semua PR kami!" Titah Hwanhee. "Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Katanya, kamu mau berteman dengan kami." Kata Hyunsik. "Siapa yang ingin berteman dengan kalian, little shits?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum licik yang mengembang di wajahnya

Hyunsik melayangkan pukulan pada Baekhyun namun ia berhasil menghindar. Baekhyun menangkap tangan Hyunsik lalu menbanting tubuh besar itu hingga membuat Hyunsik tak berdaya. "Kurang ajar!" Ucap mereka lalu maju menghadapi Baekhyun. Adu pukul pun terjadi diantara mereka. Walaupun melawan dua orang namun Baekhyun tetap tenang. Ia hanya perlu menangkis serangan calon preman itu sampai mereka lelah.

Dongsun dan Hwanhee pun mulai kelelahan. Salah mereka sendiri melawan juara dua hapkido antar provinsi. Baekhyun pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Bodoh" ucapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Bakyun pun langsung menghajar kedua orang itu tanpa ampun. Dongsun dan Hwanhee tidak bisa melawan karena kehabisan tenaga dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangan cantik Baekhyun memukul tubuh mereka.

Dongsun, Hwanhee dan Hyunsik terbaring lemah di atas tanah. Baekhyun tersenyum pun melihat luka lebam pada ketiga orang itu "Ini akibatnya jika kalian berani mengganggu Kyungsoo dan Sehun." Kata Baekhyun lalu berbalik meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau tindakannya hari ini akan membawa akibat buruk baginya. Setelah ini, mungkin ia akan dimarahi orangtuanya dan mengecewakan Kyungsoo. Pasti Kyungsoo akan bilang kalau ia melakukan hal yang sangat kekankkan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, karena ia ingin mereka merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan selama ini.

" _Brace your self,_ Baekhyun"

* * *

Keesokkan harinya Baekhyun dan orangtuanya dipanggil oleh guru BP. Mereka memutuskan untuk menskors Baekhyun selama lima hari setelah mempertimbangkan prestasi Baekhyun yang mengharumkan nama sekolah. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun kaget adalah orangtuanya tidak marah. Mereka malah memuji Baekhyun atas tindakannya itu namun mereka tetap menganggap tindakkan itu tidak benar dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

Kyungsoo memarahinya lewat telepon di malam hari. Tapi anehnya Kyungsoo tertawa setelah memarahinya lalu berkata "Syukurlah, dendamku sudah terbalas. Tadinya aku ingin menyiramkan air keras di alat vital mereka. Terima kasih Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu!" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menelepon sahabatnya mulutnya komat-kamit memarahi sekaligus memuji Baekhyun. Sebenarya ia tidak marah pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin memarahi anak itu. Menurut Kyungsoo memarahi Baekhyun adalah sebuah hobi. Ada kepuasan tersendiri setelah ia memarahi sahabatnya itu.

Tiga jam berlalu mereka masih mengobrol tentang sekolah dan lain sebagainya. Sampai Kyungsoo menatakan "Tidur sana nanti sakit lho… Annyeong" Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya. Ia mengambil laptop mengetik beberapa kata di sana.

Cara dijauhi oleh teman

Kyungsoo berencana untuk mengubah sifatnya. Ia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama kembali menimpanya. Tapi tenang saja, ia hanya menggunakan sifat itu di sekolah. Sedangkan di rumah ia akan tetap menjadi Kyungsoo yang manis seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo membuka salah satu link dan membacanya dengan teliti. Suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi Kyungsoo. Sehun berdiri di sana sambal menggenggam bonekanya dengan erat seperti menahan amara. "Eonnie, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memanggilmu oppa lagi." Kyungsoo tahu maksud adiknya."Kau juga tidak boleh menanggapku sebagai adik di sekolah baru kita nanti. Peraturan ini berlaku selama kau menjadi lelaki kecuali hari sabtu dan minggu." Lanjut Sehun. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang. Ini keputusan yang sangat berat bagiku jadi…" Air mata Sehun mulai mengalir membuat Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun lalu memeluknya.

Sehun jarang sekali mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Kecuali jika perasaan Sehun sudah meluap-luap ia akan langsung menangis dan Kyungsoo akan langsung memeluknya seperti sekarang. Lalu setelah ini mereka akan tidur bersama di kamar Kyungsoo.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu Sehun sudah tidak menangis lagi. "Eonnie aku ngantuk, tidur bareng yuk!" Kata Sehun dengan manja. "Iya tunggu sebentar, eonnie sedang membaca sesuatu" Sehun bertanya "Apa yang sedang eonnie baca?" Kyungsoo pun menjelaskan rencana yang telah ia buat kepada Sehun. "Ohh begitu…" respon Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo mematikan laptopnya lalu tidur di samping Sehun.

* * *

 **TBC**

Hai lama tak bertemu. Flo udah update nih gimana? Gak mengecewakan kan? Maaf kalau masih ada banyak typo dan lain sebagainya. Aku harap Alurnya gak kecepetan. Makasih ya udah baca, review, fav, follow cerita ini. Aku pikir cerita ini bakal sebentar tapi ternyata makin kesini makin banyak yang mau diceritain. Buat yang ngarep chankai momen maaf ya. Tadinya bakal ada di chapter ini tapi ternyata banyak yang mau aku ceritain jadi ya udah... See ya!

 **SeeU - Alone**


	4. Lembaran Baru

**Title**

 **Maldición**

maledictionem

 **Summary**

Ini adalah kutukan paling mengerikan dimana aku Do Kyungsoo harus menjadi seorang lelaki dari matahari terbit sampai tenggelam. Padahal aku seorang gadis…. *) Bad Summary 404

 **Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

 **Cast**

D.O (GS), Luhan, Xiumin (GS), Baekhyun, Suho (GS), Sehun (GS), Kai, Chanyeol (GS), Lay, Kris.

Cameo(s) : In story

Pairings : HanSoo, LuMin, BaekSoo, SuD.O, LayHo, KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanKai.

 **Genre**

Romance, Fantasy.

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning**

Genderswicth, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **Chap 04 – First Time : Lembaran Baru**

Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan barunya di sekolah. Ia menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tidak punya hati. Bahkan jika ada satu orang yang berani mendekatinya Kyungsoo akan langsung mengejeknya. Ia juga terhindar dari _bullying_ karena orang yang membulinya akan langsung di pukul hingga babak belur oleh Kyungsoo (sebenarnya Kyungsoo punya kemampuan beladiri tapi tidak berani mempraktikannya). Beruntung, ini adalah sekolah pamannya jadi tidak masalah jika ia berbuat onar sekalipun.

Para guru sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo memiliki keanehan. Walaupun sopan terhadap guru ia tetap mendapat teguran dari gurunya. Para guru menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk berhenti acting seperti itu. Tapi Kyungsoo menolak karena ia merasa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuknya.

* * *

Kini Kyungsoo sudah SMA sifatnya tidak berubah bahkan semakin menjadi. Teman-temannya pun memberi julukan satansoo pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak peduli bahkan bersyukur dengan julukan itu tidak ada satu pun yang berani mendekatinya kecuali Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah keluar kelas kecuali jika ada mata pelajaran yang harus membuatnya keluar. Ia selalu membawa bekal dan memakannya di kelas bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena teman-temannya itu lebih menyukai makan di kantin daripada membawa bekal.

Kyungsoo satu kelas dengan Baekhyun. Hanya dengan Baekhyun ia bisa menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Baekhyun pernah menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada Yixing alias Lay, tapi Kyungsoo menolak. Kyungsoo berpikir jika satu orang tahu orang lain juga akan tahu, dan dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

* * *

Suatu hari Kyungsoo ditugaskan guru untuk membawa buku-buku ke ruang kantor. Ah, Kyungsoo paling benci jika sudah disuruh membawa barang bertumpuk yang akan membuat tubuhnya tertutup dan sulit melihat ke depan.

'Aduh kalau begini aku bisa menabarak orang' Batin Kyungsoo. Benar saja dia menabrak seseorang. Buku-buku itu jatuh berantakkan. Kyungsoo menggeretak kesal ia segera medongakan kepalanya menatap tajam orang yang menabraknya. Kai hanya menatap kedua mata itu lalu tersenyum dalam hatinya 'Jadi begitu' Batin Kai kemudian membantu Kyungsoo merapikan bukunya.

Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang menabraknya. Dia, Kai lelaki yang sering dibicarakan teman-temannya karena memiliki kemampuan menebak perasaan orang lain. Sebagai sosok yang realistis dia tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Walaupun ada ketakutan dalam hatinya 'Bagaimana jika dia mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya.' Pikir Kyungsoo. Setelah merapikan buku-bukunya, Kyungsoo berkata "Kita berdua sama-sama salah jadi tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf" setelah itu pergi.

Kai menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang membaca komik di kelasnya. "Sepertinya ada orang seperti Go Minam di sekolah kita" Kata Kai. "Maksudmu cewek yang pura-pura jadi cowok gitu?" Kai mengangguk. Chanyeol menyentil jidat Kai lalu berkata "Bodoh! Kau terlalu banyak nonton drama ya?" Kai menjawab "Mungkin"

* * *

Kyungsoo mengakhiri hari membosankannya dengan membaca buku setebal kamus. "Saatnya pulang" Kata Kyungsoo. Sekolah sudah sepi jadi Kyungsoo bisa membuka 'topeng' nya.

.

Seorang gadis bernama Suho menutup matanya ketika para gadis menumpahkan telur padanya. "Hyeri, kue ulangtahunmu sudah siap!" Kata Nora. Hyeri "Hey, kalian lupa menaburkan tepung" Balas Hyeri. "Oh iya! Bagaimana jika kau yang menaburkan tepungnya?" Usul Ahra. "Ide yang bagus!" Hyeri mengambil satu bungkus tepung, merobek lalu menumpahkannya pada Suho. Suho hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan dari mereka. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi mereka.

* * *

Setelah pulang dari latihan Basket Chanyeol dan Kai melewati teras sekolah "Hey lihat! kita harus menolongnya" Kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk gerombolan itu. "Ayo, kita ke sana" Ajak Kai. Tapi baru saja mereka akan melangkah tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berjalan menuju gerombolan itu. "Apa yang ia lakukan? Ayo Kai kit- Mppph" Belum selesai Chanyeol bicara Kai sudah membekapnya lalu menariknya ke belakang tiang sekolah yang mampu menyembunyikan mereka. "Kenapa sih?!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau harus melihatnya" Ucap Kai. "Tapi kita harus ke sana!" Seru Chanyeol dengan suara pelan. "Cukup satu orang yang di sana." Kata Kai. "Memangnya Satansoo itu akan menolong apa?"

* * *

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengotori gadis itu, sampah" Kata Kyungsoo dengan dingin. "Jangan ikut campur! Dasar Setan" Jawab mereka. "Kalian lebih buruk dari setan" Ucap Kyungsoo sarkatis. "Apa?!" Seru mereka tak terima. "Gendang telinga kalian pecah ya…" Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kurang ajar!" Seru Hyeri hendak menampar Kyungsoo namun lelaki itu berhasil menangkisnya. Kyungsoo memegang tangan itu keras membuat gadis itu meringis "Kau tahu di negara Kongo sedang terjadi krisis pangan. Anak-anak di sana mengalami kelaparan. Tapi kau malah membuang-buang makanan. Kenapa tidak kau beri saja makanan itu untuk orang-orang di sana?" Kata Kyungsoo lalu menghempaskan tangan gadis itu. Hyeri dan teman-temannya pun pergi meninggalkan Suho.

Suho yang ditolong tadi terkagum melihat Kyungsoo wajahnya merah jantungnya berdebar. "Rumahmu di mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin. "Aku tinggal di asrama yang tidak jauh dari sini." Jawab Suho. "Oh, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu aku harus pulang" Kata Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa kok aku bisa pulang sendiri, Terima kasih banyak" Ujar Suho. Kyungsoo langsung pergi menuju gerbang sekolah meninggalkan Suho sendiri yang tersenyum menatap punggung lelaki itu.

* * *

Chanyeol terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo yang katanya dingin dan angkuh ternyata bisa menolong orang juga. "Kau tahu, aku pikir Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja, kita tidak pernah menyadarinya." Kata Chanyeol. "Tch, aku sudah tahu sejak awal. Sifatnya itu hanya kamuflase saja agar dia dijauhi oleh teman-temannya" Balas Kai.

"Oi, ternyata kau tahu banyak tentangnya jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya…" Tuduh Chanyeol. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih normal!" Ujar Kai. "Lagipula kau tidak tahu…" Gumam Kai. "Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kai.

* * *

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Gawat sudah jam 05.55 aku tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Malah rumah Baekhyun jauh lagi. Secepat-cepatnya Baekhyun sampai kesini pasti sekitar lima menit. Lebih baik aku kembali ke sekolah.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Kai berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah "Kyungsoo benar-benar orang yang baik" Kata Chanyeol. "Ya ya ya, kau sudah mengatakannya lima kali." Jawab Kai malas membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"OH TIDAK! KALUNG KEBERUNTUNGANKU" Kata Chanyeol membuat Kai terlonjak kaget. "Mungkin kau meninggalkannya di ruang ganti klub basket" Ujar Kai. "Ayo! Kita harus mencarinya. Bisa-bisa aku kena sial jika tidak mengenakannya." Ajak Chanyeol. 'Lalu kenapa tadi kau melepasnya' Kai Sweatdrop. Mereka pun kembali ke sekolah lebih tepatnya ke ruang ganti klub basket.

* * *

Kyungsoo berlari terburu-buru menuju sekolah. "Aku harus cepat!" Gumamnya cahaya mulai keluar dari tubuh lelaki itu. "Sial" Umpat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah memasuki koridor sekolah ia berbelok menuju lapangan basket. Yah, lapangan basket di sekolahnya memang berada dalam ruangan. Tapi bukan lapangannya yang ia tuju melainkan ruang ganti yang berada di dalamnya.

* * *

Kai dan Chanyeol berada di salah satu bilik ruang ganti lapangan basket "Kau yakin benar benar meninggalkannya di sini?" Tanya Kai sambil menelaah setiap sisi bilik itu. "Aku yakin! Itu pasti tertinggal di sini!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan yakin. Kai pun menggerakan pintu bilik menjadi hampir tertutup. Ia melihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul Clef Treble tergantung di kastop. Kai pun mengambilnya lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol "Nih, lain kali jangan sampai ketinggalan lagi." Ucapnya. "Ah iya terima kasih"

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga mereka berdua. Chanyeol takut karena suara langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin dekat. Lagi pula siapa yang datang ke sekolah sore ini. Kai yang merasa Chanyeol ketakutan memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol ingin berteriak tapi telapak tangan Kai membekapnya. Mereka tahu siapa orang itu. Orang itu, Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang ganti lapangan basket. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya mencari kontak Baekhyun. Kenapa ia tidak menelepon kedua orang tuanya. Karena ia takut orang tuanya khawatir. Ia juga bisa beralasan bahwa keterlambatannya pulang adalah karena ia bermain bersama Baekhyun.

Tut

.

Tut

.

Tut

.

" _Halo, Kyungsoo ada apa?"_ Tanya Baekhyun. "Jemput aku di sekolah sekarang. Aku berada di ruang ganti lapangan basket" Kata Kyungsoo to the point. Baekhyun tahu maksud Kyungsoo _"Oke, aku segera kesana"_ Ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berubah menjadi perempuan detik itu juga. Seragam yang ia kenakan menjadi sangat longgar sehingga ia harus memegang celananya yang hampir melorot. Chanyeol memasang wajah terkejut sedangkan Kai memasang kecewa. 'Selama ini Kyungsoo seorang perempuan. Tapi bagaimana bisa…' Batin Chanyeol. 'Aish, kenapa celananya di pegang aku kan ingin melihat pahanya.' Batin Kai. Dasar mesum!

Baekhyun datang menghampiri Kyungsoo membawa kantong plastic berisi pakaian wanita. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia marah sekaligus khawatir. "APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? BAGAIMANA JIKA SESEORANG MELIHATMU!" Bentak baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk lalu berkata "Maaf… tadi ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "NIH, cepat ganti bajumu!" titahnya. Kyungsoo langsung mengambil baju yang dibawa Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik. Bilik itu terletak disamping bilik dimana Kai dan Chanyeol berada.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo, aku masih merasa bersalah karena telah mengambilkan air kutukan itu padamu." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunggu di depan bilik. "Jangan begitu, bagaimana pun aku yang memaksamu untuk mengambil air itu. Mungkin, itu takdirku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo keluar dari bilik mengenakan kaos putih panjang bergambar burung hantu dengan jas sekolah sebagai luarannya. Baekhyun mengriyit saat melihat Kyungsoo yang cemberut "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau lupa membawa bra, _loll_ " Kata Kyungsoo.

Gulp

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. ' _Oh my god_ berarti nanti di motor…' Batin Baekhyun ia membayangkan ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang saat naik motor nanti, dan dada Kyungsoo yang besar itu akan menyentuh punggungnya. Oh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun ingin mimisan. Ya, doakan saja semoga ia tidak mimisan saat mengantar Kyungsoo nanti.

* * *

"Ayo pulang! Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan makhluk sepertimu" Kata Kyungsoo. Mereka pun pergi dan menyisakan sepasang manusia yang berkeringat panas dan dingin.

" _Oh my god,_ hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang" Chanyeol mengeluh sambil memakai kalungnya. "Aku kira si jenius itu akan menyadari keberadaan kita. Tapi ternyata tidak." Timpal Kai. "Aku masih tidak menyangka Kyungsoo itu seorang perempuan" Kata Chanyeol. "Kalau aku sih sudah tahu sejak awal" Timpal Kai. "APA? BAGAIMANA BISA?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Aku membaca pikirannya." Jawab Kai dengan bangga. "Ah… itu memang kemampuanmu. Jangan-jangan kamu punya indera ke enam?" Angguk Chanyeol. "Nggak kok! Buktinya ada satu orang yang tidak bisa aku baca" Kata Kai. "Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol lalu berkata

"Kamu"

* * *

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga flashback-nya… maaf ya lama updatenya abis Flo sibuk sih… Sempet nyerah juga gegara katanya ide ceritanya mirip sama Summer Falter (kaisoo). Soalnya Flo ngerasa gimana gitu kalau ada ide cerita Flo mirip sama orang lain. Tapi gak papa kok!

Sebenarnya ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime lawas. Jadi ceritanya seorang pesilat tidak sengaja minum air kutukan waktu ia sedang latihan. Kalau dia di siram air panas dia bakal jadi cewek kalau di siram air dingin jadi cowok. Awalnya mau di miripin banget sama anime ini tapi gak jadi.

Thanks buat kalian yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampai sekarang. Baik itu Silent reader (Flo juga Silent reader kok) maupun yang review/favorite/follow cerita ini. Flo seneng banget! Apalagi kalau ada yang review, jadi semangat buat ngenjutin cerita ini. Sekali lagi Flo ucapkan Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya… See you

 **SeeU - Alone**


	5. Karakter

**Sebelum ke Chapter selanjutnya Flo mau memperkenalkan karakternya sekali lagi. Karena banyak karakter yang sifatnya di ubah.**

* * *

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Gadis jenius yang dikutuk menjadi seorang lelaki dari pagi hingga senja. Sifatnya sinis (Lebih tepatnya sarkatis tapi Kyungsoo gak mau dibilang kayak gitu), cuek, dingin namun di depan keluarga atau orang yang dicintainya ia menjadi sosok yang manis dan perhatian. Tidak suka dengan lelaki romantis.

 **Luhan**

Lelaki yang dijuluki Warm Prince karena wajahnya yang tampan namun baik hati dan selalu tersenyum pada orang lain. Sifatnya hangat, punya semangat tinggi, baik, romantis dan pintar sayang ia orang yang malas dan tidak bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri. Menyukai Xiumin si tuan putri

 **Baekhyun**

Lelaki bersuara indah ini selalu memakai eyeliner untuk membuat matanya tidak terlihat sipit. Sepupu sekaligus sahabat Kyungsoo. Orangnya humoris, mudah bergaul, terkadang kekanak-kanakkan. Ia menyukai Kyungsoo.

 **Xiumin**

Dijuliki Princess Of School karena pesona dan sifatnya. Orang yang sangat ramah, mau berteman dengan siapa saja, namun sedikit pemalu dalam hal percintaan. Menyukai Luhan namun tidak bisa mengatakannya.

 **Kai**

Orang yang sangat mencolok karena kulitnya yang gelap. Pintar, berkarisma, susah bergaul, dan temperamental. Wakil ketua tim basket. Ia mempunyai saingan bernama Kris. Mempunyai kemampuan membaca hati dan perasaan orang kecuali Chanyeol.

 **Chanyeol**

Ketua tim basket putri. Menyukai Kai orangnya ceria tapi sensitive terutama tentang Kai dan Sehun. Dapat berbohong dan menutupi perasaannya dengan baik. Dia fans Kyungsoo karena pernah melihat Kyungsoo menolong seorang gadis bersama Kai.

 **Sehun**

Adiknya Kyungsoo, populer di sekolah sampai di SMA tempat Kyungsoo sekolah diperebutkan oleh banyak lelaki termasuk Kai dan Kris. Sifatnya sedikit angkuh, galak, dingin dan jujur. Tapi sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

 **Kris**

seenaknya, egois, individualis, namun sangat romantis ini saingan terberat Kai untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Walaupun begitu Sehun tidak menyukai Kris karena sifatnya itu. Merupakan ketua tim basket di sekolahnya. Namun, karena sering bolos akhirnya Kai lebih di anggap sebagai ketua. Karena itu mereka musuhan.

 **Suho**

Gadis yang pernah ditolong oleh Kyungsoo. Orangnya cengeng tapi manis. Ia menyukai Kyungsoo tetapi tidak pernah tahu kutukan yang dialami Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya bernama Lay. Hobinya menyanyi dan melukis. Ia di bully karena penampilannya yang culun dan sering menjadi korban godaan om-om karena dadanya yang besar (Karena itu Lay sering mengantar atau menjemput Suho)

 **Lay**

Sahabat dan Pecinta Suho. Orangnya baik, kalem, Tapi terlalu jujur. Temannya Baekhyun di klub musik. Ia sangat jago bermain musik bahkan ia sedang menciptakan lagu untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Suho. Yixing alias Lay ini juga sering menjadi tempat curhat orang dan peramal yang baik (teman-temannya beranggapan bahwa Lay adalah seorang peramal karena hampir semua ucapannya benar terjadi)


	6. Shonichi (初日)

**Title**

 **Maldición**

maledictionem

 **Summary**

Ini adalah kutukan paling mengerikan dimana aku Do Kyungsoo harus menjadi seorang lelaki dari matahari terbit sampai tenggelam. Padahal aku seorang gadis…. *) Bad Summary 404

 **Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

 **Cast**

D.O (GS), Luhan, Xiumin (GS), Baekhyun, Suho (GS), Sehun (GS), Kai, Chanyeol (GS), Lay, Kris.

Cameo(s) : In story

Pairings : HanSoo, LuMin, BaekSoo, SuD.O, LayHo, KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanKai.

 **Genre**

Romance, Fantasy.

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning**

Genderswicth, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **Chap 0** **5** **– Shonichi** **(** **初** **日** **)** **  
**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan daster merah muda ia berjalan menuju cermin besar dihadapannya. Gadis itu menatap bayangannya dicermin lalu berkata "Selamat datang Do Kyungsoo"

* * *

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Seorang gadis yang dikutuk menjadi pria dari pagi hingga senja. Dan beginilah keseharianku. Bangun sebagai lelaki, sekolah, pulang sebelum jam enam, membatu ibu di rumah, tidur dan berulang terus menerus. Terkadang aku belajar sih tapi aku lebih suka belajar saat aku menjadi seorang lelaki.

Aku sengaja menjauhi teman-temanku di sekolah. Tapi aku bukan antisosial. Aku hanya tidak ingin identitasku yang sebenarnya, diketahui banyak orang. Karena itu aku membentuk kerakterku menjadi sinis, dingin, angkuh. Walaupun sinis memang karakterku sih.

Temanku hanyalah Baekhyun lelaki yang jago menggunakan eyeliner. Aku saja kalah olehnya. Dia juga sepupuku. Orangnya humoris, jail, kadang menyebalkan, tapi dia sangat baik. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Dia memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Aku iri padanya. Bisa bergaul dengan siapapun tanpa ada yang dirahasiakan.

"Kyungsoo makan dulu!"

"Ya ma!"

* * *

 **Flory POV**

Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang makan. Rumah Kyungsoo tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk menampung dirinya dan keluarga.

Kyungsoo duduk disamping Sehun adiknya. "Sehunnie" Sapanya lalu memeluk adiknya tercinta. "Eonnie!" Jawab Sehun sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Oh, mereka terlihat seperti kakak beradik yang baru bertemu setelah berpisah sekian lama. Orangtua mereka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. "Jangan berpelukan terus nanti makanannya dingin" Ucap Ibu mereka. "Ok" Jawab Sehun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Mereka pun memakan makanannya.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Ini keluargaku ada, Appa, Eomma dan adikku tercinta Sehun. Adikku masih SMP tapi dia sangat terkenal. Orang-orang di sekolahku saja mengenalnya. Ya, sekolahnya memang dekat dengan sekolahku sih. Tapi siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Cantik dan sexy seperti boneka Barbie. Meskipun dia kasar tapi dia sangat menyayangi keluarga. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

* * *

 **Flory POV**

Setelah makan Kyungsoo mencuci piring dan membantu ibunya membersihkan rumah. Jangan tanyakan Sehun. Ia langsung tidur di kamarnya. Dasar pemalas!

* * *

Setelah semuanya selesai Kyungsoo membaringkan dirinya d iatas kasur. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun tak bisa pikirannya terus melayang ke 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Andai saja aku tak memaksa Baekhyun mengambil air itu" Gumam Kyungsoo.

Sudah 12 tahun berlalu dan ia masih dikutuk. Bedanya, Kyungsoo tidak menangis seperti dulu saat melihat dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya dan beraktifitas seperti laki-laki 'biasa' sekolah dan pulang ke rumah sebelum jam enam sore. Setelah berubah kembali menjadi gadis manis ia membantu ibunya memasak dan mengurus perkerjaan rumah tangga.

Tapi, Kyungsoo takut jika identitasnya terungkap lalu teman-temannya akan mengejeknya. Dan yang paling ia takutkan, menikah. Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan keadaannya seperti ini ia bisa menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya. Seandainya ini sebuah dongeng dimana ciuman cinta sejati dapat mematahkan kutukannya. Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Lagi pula siapa lelaki yang mau menjadi cinta sejatinya? Itu bagai mimpi di siang bolong.

* * *

Di tempat lain Baekhyun memainkan tuts pianonya asal. Pikirannya melayang pada 12 tahun yang lalu ia masih merasa bersalah karena mengambilkan air itu untuk Kyungsoo. Andai saja ia bersikeras tidak mengambilkan air itu pasti Kyungsoo akan menjadi gadis yang sangat manis dengan rambut terurai panjang serta buah dada yang besar nan indah. Oh tidak, ia terdengar mesum sekarang. Tapi Baekhyun memang sudah mencintai apa yang ada pada Kyungsoo. Suaranya, senyumnya, Baekhyun menyukai semuanya. Kutukan tak mampu menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo.

Mata Baekhyun kembali melihat fotonya bersama Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar manis bahkan saat menjadi lelaki" Ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dalam raga laki-laki. Segera ia mengambil handuk lalu mandi.

Setelah bersiap-siap ia langsung turun ke bawah, sarapan dengan keluarga, menyiapkan bekal bersama ibunya.

"Ibu, Aku berangkat dulu ya…" Kata Sehun yang langsung keluar dari rumah.

 _Bugh_

"SEHUN JANGAN MEMBANTING PINTUNYA" Bentak Ibunya.

"Percuma bu gadis itu sudah pergi, aku pergi dulu" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu membungkukan badannya. Ia pun berangkat sekolah.

* * *

Sehun berada di halte bus melihat jam tangan. 'Semoga aku tidak telat lagi' Batin Sehun. Ia ingat kemarin hampir telat karena harus melewati para fans yang menghalangi jalannya.

Saat sehun sedang menunggu tiba-tiba sebuah motor ninja merah berhenti di depannya. Lelaki yang mengendarai motor itu melepas helemnya lalu berkata "Hai Sehun, mau aku anterin gak?" Sehun menjawab "Boleh"

Sehun langsung memakai helem yang diberikan lelaki itu lalu naik ke motor. Motor itu pun langsung melesat. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang lelaki yang menaiki motor ninja warna hitam melihat mereka " _Shit_! Aku keduluan!" Gumamnya lalu pergi menuju sekolah.

* * *

Sehun pun sampai di sekolah. "Terima kasih Jongin Oppa" Ucapnya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Jongin itu tersenyum kikuk menjawabnya "Ah sama-sama, lain kali kalau mau berangkat sekolah telepon aja. Kamu punya nomor oppa kan?" Sehun mengangguk padahal dalam hatinya ia bergumam 'Ogah banget!'. "Oh ya satu lagi, panggil saja aku Kai Oppa" Lanjut Kai sambil mengusap rambut Sehun. "Iya, Kai Oppa" Jawab Sehun. "Nah gitu!" Kata Kai sambil mengusak rambut Sehun. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu.

Tanpa Sehun sadari para fans Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Kai. Kai menelan ludahnya kasar sepertinya ia harus pergi "Cepat masuk, nanti kamu telat lho" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menatap punggung Kai yang berbelok ke arah sekolah. 'Kau memang beda Kai Oppa' Batinnya ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo sampai di kelasnya lalu membuka lokernya. Ia melihat secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan 'Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo' Mata Kyungsoo membulat namun berusaha menunjukan ekspresi datarnya.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

AKU PUNYA PENGAGUM RAHASIA! TAPI BAGAIMANA BISA AKU KAN BERSIKAP DINGIN PADA SETIAP ORANG? WAJAHKU JUGA TIDAK TERLALU TAMPAN! DIA MENILAIKU DARI APA?

Tapi tunggu dulu bisa saja ada teman sekelas yang mengerjaiku. Lebih baik aku tanyakan pada mereka. "Siapa yang mengirimku ini!"

Teman-temanku yang sedang berisik langsung menoleh ke arahku. Yah, aku memang tidak pernah mengobrol dengan mereka kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang penting. Mereka menyipitkan matanya membaca tulisan yang dipegang olehku mereka juga menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Berarti bukan mereka. Tapi siapa ya yang mengimku ini? Apa tujuannya?

 **Flory POV**

'KYUNGSOO PUNYA PENGAGUM RAHASIA!' Ucap mereka dalam hati. Mereka pun langsung membicarakannya di media sosial. Kyungsoo tidak peduli. "Halo semuanya!" Sapa Luhan yang baru saja masuk. Ia bingung melihat teman-temannya sedang sibuk dengan gadget mereka masing-masing. Ia pun bertanya pada Jonghyun "Ada apaan sih?"

Jonghyun hanya menjawab "Buka saja grup chat mu" Luhan pun langsung melihat grup chat dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat PM di grup itu "Kyungsoo has Secret Admirer" dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Kau punya pengagum rahasia?!" Ucapnya heboh sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. 'Terlalu frontal' Gumam teman lelakinya. Sedangkan anak perempuan menatap kagum pada Luhan. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa satan tidak boleh punya pengagum rahasia? Oh ya aku baru ingat kau kan warm prince jadi wajar saja kalau kau terkejut." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sinis. Luhan mendecih "Aku kan hanya bertanya" 'Tumben ia banyak bicara' batin Luhan dan teman-temannya.

* * *

Di luar kelas seorang gadis sedang mengintip di pintu dia bernama Suho. "Bagaimana berhasil tidak?" Tanya lelaki di belakangnya "Eh! Lay kau ini mengagetkanku saja. Sepertinya sih iya" Jawab Suho. Lelaki bernama Lay itu tersenyum lalu berkata "Ayo kembali ke kelas!" Suho mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

Kringg

Bel istirahat berbunyi seluruh siswa bersemangat keluar kelas. Tinggal Kyungsoo sendiri dengan bekal yang dibawanya. Ia menatap kosong bekalnya.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Siapa yang mengirimku surat ini? Dari tulisannya sepertinya yang mengirim surat ini perempuan. Tapi kenapa perempuan ini bisa menyukaiku? Hah, jika dia mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya pasti dia akan sangat kecewa.

"Oh... Kyungsoo sahabatku kenapa kau melamun?"

 **Flory POV**

"Lihat ini" Jawab Kyungsoo menunjuk surat yang ia temukan di loker tadi. Baekhyun membaca surat itu "Kau punya pengagum rahasia?!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menjawab "Aku juga tidak tahu"

"BAEKHYUN KAU DISINI RUPANYA! CEPAT KETUA MEMANGGIL KITA" Kata Jonghyun dengan suara tinggi. "TUNGGU DULU SEBENTAR" Balas Baekhyun. "AKU DULUAN!" Kata Jonghyun. "Pergi sana!" Titah Kyungsoo. "Tapi kan aku-" Ucap Baekhyun. "Sana! Sana! Hus! Hus!" Potong Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun keluar dari kelasnya.

* * *

Di tempat lain Luhan sedang menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Kai "Sudah kubilang dia anak yang baik" Ujar Kai. "Tapi aku merasa aneh, kenapa ia hanya bisa mengajariku sampai jam 5.30? ia kan lelaki. Pulang malam juga tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap Luhan. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya Han" Jawab Kai. "Tapi tetap saja aneh" Balas Luhan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Xiumin yang baru saja datang dari kantin. "Bo-bo-boleh" Jawab Luhan dengan wajah bersemu. Xiumin dengan wajah yang juga besemu duduk di samping Luhan. Kai tertawa seperti om-om hidung belang. "Apa-apaan nada ketawamu itu. Seperti om-om" Respon Luhan. "Kau tahu yang ku maksud kan?" Tanya Kai sambil menyikut sahabatnya. Luhan mengeluarkan deathglrenya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Xiumin. "Biasa tentang tipe gadis yang kita suka" Jawab Kai. "Apa-apaan kau ini Kai. Tidak kok kami tidak sedang membicarakan…" Timpal Luhan. "Benarkah? Tipe gadis apa yang kau sukai Luhan-ssi?" Potong Xiumin.

 **Luhan POV**

AAAAAA BAGAIMANA INI DIA MENANYAKAN TIPE GADIS YANG AKU SUKAI? DASAR KAI KAMPRET. BAGAIMANA AKU MENJAWABNYA MASA AKU HARUS MENJAWAB 'Tipe gadisku itu sepertimu' ITU SAMA SAJA MENYATAKAN CINTA PADANYA. AKU BELUM SIAP MENDENGAR JAWABANNYA. AH IYA LEBIH BAIK MENJAWAB SEPERTI INI SAJA.

* * *

 **Flory POV**

"Aku tidak punya kriteria apapun. Asal dia bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup" Jawab Luhan. "Hah, berarti aku masih punya kesempatan" Kata Xiumin dengan suara pelan. "Eh, tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Luhan. "Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Xiumin. Ketika Xiumin ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Kai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendorongnya.

Xiumin jatuh ke dada bidangnya Luhan membuat wajah keduanya memerah. "Xi-xi-xiumin-ssi kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan. "I-iya" Jawab Xiumin. 'Haduh bagaimana ini jantungku bertedak kencang. Dia mendengarnya tidak?' Batin Xiumin. 'Dadanya Xiumin besar juga ternyata. Malah deru nafasnya juga terdengar lagi. tapi ia mendengar suara detak jantungku tidak?"' Batin Luhan.

"KYAAAA LUMIN MOMENT" Teriak beberapa gadis mereka mengambil gadget mereka lalu memotret Xiumin dan Luhan yang masih dalam posisinya. Termasuk juga Kai.

Setelah Kai mengambil foto mereka ia pun membubarkan kumpulan gadis-gadis itu. Namun Luhan dan Xiumin masih membeku dengan posisinya. "Ya! Sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?" Tanya Kai dengan nada mengejek. Mereka berdua sadar dan kembali ke posisi masing-masing dengan wajah masih memerah.

Chanyeol menghampiri mereka bertiga lalu berkata "Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu Xiumin-ah" 'Kau sengaja kan Chanyeol' Batin Xiumin. "Tidak apa-apa kok" Ucap Xiumin. Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Xiumin dan membisikkan "Tapi tadi hangat kan?"

"CHANYEOL" Bentak Xiumin dengan wajah memerah lalu mengejar Cahnyeol yang sudah lari terlebih dahulu. "Sial. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu." Kata Luhan. "Tapi tadi besar kan?" Tanya Kai sambil tersenyum IYKWIM. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan. "Ah… jangan pura-pura tidak tahu…" Kata Kai sambil menyikut bahu Luhan. Lelaki China itu akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kai. "Apa maksudmu dengan kata besar hmmmm KAMPRET?!" Ucap Luhan sambil memukul kepala Kai berulang kali.

* * *

Di lain tempat Baekhyun berjalan dengan ekspresi kesal 'Ada apa masalah apa sih! Hingga ketua memanggil kami. Mengganggu saja!' Batinnya. Ia melihat sepasang teman sekelasnya sedang duduk di bangku depan kelas mereka Suho dan Lay.

"Oi Lay ngapain kamu duduk di situ! Cepat! Ketua memanggil kita" Kata Baekhyun. "O-oh, Suho aku pergi dulu ya…" Ujar Lay lalu berlalu bersama Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan cepat menuju ruang musik "Kapan kau akan menembaknya keripik kentang?" Tanya Baekhyun. Lay tersenyum lalu berkata "Entahlah"

Kringgg

Bel masuk berbunyi, Luhan masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Kyungsoo melihat wajah Luhan seperti itu menulis sesuatu di kertas.

Luhan duduk di bangkunya. Ia menunduk dan membaca tulisan di kertas itu. 'Kalau sakit jangan memaksakan diri. Wajahmu sangat merah. Besok saja kita mulai. Kyungsoo' Luhan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo "Aku tidak sakit. Wajahku memerah karena hal lain. Jadi tidak usah khawatir. Kita mulai saja hari ini" Kata Luhan. "Siapa yang menghkhawatirkanmu _Bitch_. Aku hanya malas mengajarimu. Tapi jika kau memaksa ya sudah…" Jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan facepalm 'Apa-apaan orang ini! Ya sudahlah yang penting dia mau mengajariku.'

Bel pulang berbunyi semua Siswa semangat keluar kelas kecuali Kai. Hari ini ia harus kumpul tim Basket bersama Chanyeol.

Bukannya Kai tidak suka dengan basket hanya saja ia malas berurusan dengan ketua tim basket, Kris. Orang itu seenaknya, egois, individualis, dan yang paling penting ia adalah saingan terberat untuk mendaatkan pujaan hati, Sehun.

"Hey, Chanyeol kau tahu tidak? tadi aku mengantar Sehun ke sekolah lho" Ucap Kai. Chanyeol menatap sinis pada Kai 'Mulai lagi…' Chanyeol hanya bisa menguap bosan saat Kai membicarakan kejadian tadi pagi. Ia benci setiap perkataan Kai tentang Sehun. Sehun ini lah Sehun itu lah. Ia benci Sehun yang telah membuat ia semakin jauh dengan Kai.

"Hai Kai! Hai Chanyeol!" Sapa seseorang. Oh itu Kris. Kai menatap benci orang itu. "Kayaknya aku gak bisa kumpul deh hari ini." Kata Kris. "Tidak bisa kau kan ketua" Ucap Kai. "Kan, ada kamu wakil ketua. Aku serahkan semua padamu ya. See you" Balas Kris yang langsung berlalu.

"Ish, orang itu. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada pembina nanti" Ujar Kai kesal. "Tenang aja, nanti aku bantu" Ucap Chanyeol. "Terima kasih Chanyeol kau memang sahabat terbaikku" Kata Kai sambil merangkul Chanyeol. Wajah gadis itu memerah "Sebagai tanda terima kasihku bagaimana kalau nanti aku traktir" Lanjut Kai. "Boleh" Jawab Chanyeol.

'Sahabat terbaik ya…'

* * *

Di perpustakaan yang sudah sepi dua orang lelaki sedang sibuk dengan buku yang berisi rumus dan angka mereka Kyungsoo dan Luhan. "Masih banyak yang salah, dibaca gak sih buku panduannya? Masih untung aku memberi buku panduan. Kerjakan lagi sampai semua benar" Kata Kyungsoo saat memeriksa jawaban Luhan. "Iya" Jawab Luhan malas ia langsung kembali mengerjakan soal itu.

Luhan masih mengerjakannya namun mata dan pikirannya sudah lelah. Ia pun nundutan. "Cuci mukamu sana!" Titah Kyungsoo. Luhan pun berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan menyerahkan kertas soal itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeriksanya lalu berkata "Koreksi 10 menit"

Tingting

Alarm jam Kyungsoo berbunyi menandakan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5.30 "Aku pulang dulu. Besok akan ku koreksi lagi. Jangan lupa dikerjakan dan tugas untukmu kerjakan halaman 15 dan 16 cara mengerjakannya ada di buku. Bye" Kata Kyungsoo lalu pergi.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Kyungsoo?" Gumam Luhan

* * *

Di sebuah taman sepasang remaja sedang duduk melihat matahari terbenam mereka Sehun dan Kris. "Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang. Orangtuaku bisa khawatir" Kata Sehun. "Besok kau ada acara?" Tanya Kris. "Ada" Jawab Sehun singkat. "Batalkan acaramu kita harus kencan" Ujar Kris. "Tidak bisa" Jawab Sehun. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kris lagi. "Karena aku bukan orang sepertimu yang bisa meninggalkan semua tanggung jawab hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini" Jawab Sehun. "Tapi bukankah kencan kita lebih penting?" Balas Kris. "Tidak, lagi pula kita bukan sepasang kekasih." Ujar Sehun.

!

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kris yang terkejut. Kris berteriak "Apa jika kita sepasang kekasih. Kita akan berkencan?!" Namun Sehun malah semakin jauh.

'Mungkin. tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menerima orang yang selalu melalaikan tanggung jawabnya' Batin Sehun.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya seesai juga chapter 5. Gimana? Gak mengecewakan kan? Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca cerita ini. Jangan lupa review ya! Kayaknya chapter 6 bakal agak lama soalnya ada kejutan di dalamnya. See ya!

 **SeeU – Alone**


	7. Lewat Senja

**Title**

 **Maldición**

maledictionem

 **Summary**

Ini adalah kutukan paling mengerikan dimana aku Do Kyungsoo harus menjadi seorang lelaki dari matahari terbit sampai tenggelam. Padahal aku seorang gadis…. *) Bad Summary 404

 **Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

 **Cast**

D.O (GS), Luhan, Xiumin (GS), Baekhyun, Suho (GS), Sehun (GS), Kai, Chanyeol (GS), Lay, Kris.

Cameo(s) : In story

Pairings : HanSoo, LuMin, BaekSoo, SuD.O, LayHo, KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanKai.

 **Genre**

Romance, Fantasy.

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning**

Genderswicth, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **Chap 04 - Lewat Senja  
**

Seorang gadis sedang berdiri di depan batu nisan ia adalah Sehun "Appa Eomma bagaimana kabar kalian? Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Pagi tadi aku di jemput Kai Oppa dia orang yang sangat baik dan yang paling penting dia mengerti perasaan orang lain. Saat pulang aku di ajak oleh Kris oppa dia sangat perhatian tapi tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi jika sikapnya berubah mungkin aku akan memilihnya." Ucapnya. Ia berdiri lalu membungkuk.

"Sampai bertemu lagi…"

Sehun berjalan pulang dengan headset yang dipasang di sepasang telinganya. Terkadang ia melantunkan lagu-lagu itu walaupun suaranya tidak sebagus Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sering mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua kandungnya setelah pulang sekolah.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah mengingat semua. Tentang dirinya dan kecelakaan itu. Hanya saja, ia merahasiakannya dari keluarga Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak ingin keluarga barunya sedih karena ia sangat menyayangi mereka terutama kakaknya, Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengingatnya ketika ia kelas empat SD saat itu, ia dan keluarganya sering mengunjungi makam orang tuanya tiap dua kali setahun. Awalnya, Sehun bingung kenapa keluarganya selalu mengunjungi makam itu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia mengingatnya. Walaupun ia sudah mengingatnya tapi ia tetap menyayangi keluarganya malah makin sayang. Ia berjanji akan membuat orangtua angkatnya bahagia.

* * *

Ini masih pagi tapi Lay sudah berdiri di depan gerbang asrama putri. Ia mengecek jam tangannya. _"Lama sekali. Dasar cewek!"_ kata Lay dalam hati. Tak lama gadis yang ia tunggu datang juga.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Suho membungkuk. Lay memperhatikan Suho dari bawah sampai ke atas. Ada yng beda dari gadis itu, rambutnya yang dulu panjang terurai kini di kuncir dua dengan pita manis berwarna merah. Lay merona Suho kelihatan cantik sangat cantik. Ia pun berdehem untuk menutupi rasa groginya

"Yuk berangkat! Keburu Kyungsoo datang dia kan suka berangkat pagi. Kamu udah nulis suratnya kan?" Ajak Lay. Suho mengangguk semangat tanpa menyadari rasa sakit di dalam hati Lay.

* * *

Kyungsoo menggigit rotinya sambil memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul. Hari ini ia bangun kesiangan. Tak biasa ia bangun kesiangan. Kalau begini bisa-bisa Kyungsoo terlambat. Walaupun ia keponakan dari Kepala sekolahnya tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan lolos dari hukuman. Dengan terburu buru Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga lalu meminum susu yang telah di sediakan ibunya. "Bu, aku berangkat dulu ya!" Kyungsoo berteriak pada ibunya.

"Kyungsoo kau pakai jam tanganmu." Sayang teriakan ibunya sia-sia karena Kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo berlari mengejar bus yang sedang berhenti di halte sana. Jarak rumah Kyungsoo dengan halte tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi bus itu sepertinya akan berangkat. Terlihat dari knalpot yang bergetar dan tidak adanya antrian penumpang. Benar saja bis itu langsung tancap gas sebelum Kyungsoo sampai kesana.

Kyungsoo pun berhenti lari menghembuskan nafas kecewa lalu mengecek jam tangannya _"Shirt, jam tanganku ketinggalan."_ Gumamnya. Ia langsung mencari ponselnya. Oh, iya dia baru ingat ponselnya mati karena ia lupa mengecasnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pengendara motor menghampirinya. Orang itu membuka helemnya lalu berkata "Berangkat sekolah bareng yuk!" Ajak orang itu. "Apa kau sedang balas budi padaku, Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Anggap saja iya, cepat naik!" Kyungsoo segera mendudukkan pantatnya di jok. _"Puji tuhan, terimakasih Luhan"_

Mereka sudah sampai sekolah di depan mereka sudah ada satpam dan pembina OSIS. "Kalian tahu jam berapa sekarang?" Luhan mengangguk sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab Kyungsoo?"

"Karena saya tidak memakai jam tangan dan ponsel saya mati jadi saya tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa tapi saya tahu, kalau kami berdua terlambat"

"Jawabanmu bagus, tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa lepas dari hukuman saya sekalipun kamu keponakan pemilik sekolah" Kata guru pembina.

 _"Sial"_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kalian berdua, bersihkan toilet sekarang!" Titah satpam dengan penekan di kata sekarang. "Tapi pak..." ucapan Luhan dipotong oleh satpam

"Kenapa hukumannya kurang?" Luhan dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sikat sana sikat sini itu yang Kyungsoo dan Luhan lakukan saat ini. Bau pesing tercium sangat kuat. _"Apa aku harus bilang terimakasih?"_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Hah, kenapa aku harus dihukum bersamamu?" Kata Luhan sambil terus menyikat.

"Siapa juga yang ingin dihukum bersamamu. Lebih baik aku mengerjakan semua ini sendiri" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Luhan si pangeran lugu mencurigainya? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan pembersih porselennya?"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU BODOH! KAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN TAHU! LAGIAN YANG TERAKHIR PAKAI KAN KAMU!"

Mereka saling tatap waktu terasa berhenti begitu saja. Hingga tawa Luhan yang begitu keras memecah keheningan. "HAHAHA AKU GAK PERCAYA SATANSOO JUGA BISA MARAH HAHAHA LUCU BANGET!"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah menahan amarah "Memangnya kenapa, gak boleh?!"

Luhan berhenti tertawa "Bukan begitu, biasanya kamu selalu berwajah datar, tidak banyak bicara, dan cuma ramah sama guru." Luhan mengambil nafas

"Jadi lucu aja kalau lihat kamu mengeluarkan ekspresi lain. Aku jadi..."

"Hukuman sudah berakhir kalian boleh kembali ke kelas" Kata satpam.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. "Terimakasih pak!" Kata Luhan sedangkan Kyungsoo membungkuk. Pak satpam pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tadi kamu mau bicara apa?"

"Aku lupa" Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Penasaran, apa sih yang kamu sembunyikan dari semua orang" Kata Luhan saat Kyungsoo sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

* * *

Tanpa terasa bel istirahat berbunyi Luhan segera pergi ke kelas sahabatnya. "Luhan-ssi bisa ke sini sebentar?" Panggil guru Kim.

"Maaf kemarin bapak sudah memarahimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, wajar kalau bapak marah." Kata Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf bapak memberikanmu kesempatan dua minggu untuk mempelajari materi semester satu dan bab yang sekarang sedang kita pelajari"

Luhan segera membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya dan berlari menuju kelas Kai.

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas Kai, Luhan menceritakan semua yang terjadi tadi pagi pada sahabatnya tersebut. Mata rusanya bersinar membuat gadis-gadis yang berada di kelas Kai berteriak tidak jelas.

"So, kamu gak jadi di tes minggu ini?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku juga punya kabar bahagia untukmu"

"Apa?"

"Malam ini aku bisa mengajarimu"

"Benarkah?" Kai mengangguk

Luhan sangat senang, dengan begini ia bisa membuktikan kalau ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan guru Kim.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Luhan merangkul Kyungsoo "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belajar di rumahku saja? Orang tuaku sedang keluar kota jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Kyungsoo merasa risih dengan rangkulan(?) Luhan "Boleh saja, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu yang lengket itu dariku." Luhan melepas rangkulannya(?) "Ah, kamu suka begitu..."

"Oi, Luhan! Cepat! Tim futsal membutuhkanmu!" Teriak Wooshin. "Ya sudah, hari ini kita tidak usah belajar." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap-siap pulang.

"Eh, jangan dong please, tenang cuma satu setengah jam kok aku janji" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak " _Durasi pertandingan futsal 2x20 menit ditambah mandi ganti baju dan selebrasi kalau menang. Yosh, sepertinya cukup"_

"Satu jam 15 menit atau tidak sama sekali" Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Luhan.

"O-ok!" Luhan langsung berlari menuju lapangan.

" _Kyungsoo ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu baik padanya?"_ Kyungsoo pun membuka loker mengambil buku latihan. Hah, gara-gara terlambat Kyungsoo tidak sempat membuka loker. Padahal di sana ada buku latihan. Untung saja guru Park tidak memeriksa tugasnya.

" _Surat lagi?"_ Kyungsoo mengambil amplop berwarna pink itu.

* * *

 _Kyungsoo, apa kabar? Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Jangan lupa tersenyum, kamu terlihat tampan jika tersenyum. Selama ini, kau hanya tersenyum pada guru. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku berharap kau bisa tersenyum pada teman-temanmu. Aku menyukaimu..._

 _Water_

* * *

Kyungsoo merinding membacanya, ia sungguh ketakutan. Siapa yang mengirimkannya surat ini? Perempuan kah? Atau jangan-jangan laki-laki. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dari tulisannya sepertinya orang itu perempuan. Tapi apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan hingga membuat perempuan itu terpesona? Hah, Kyungsoo kau melupakan kejadian itu.

* * *

Pertandingan futsal berlangsung sangat seru. Kedua tim berusaha membobol gawang lawannya. Namun sampai saat ini belum ada skor tercipta. Xiumin yang berada di bangku penonton mulai resah. _"Apa tim kita akan menang? Bagaimana kalau kalah? Luhan pasti akan sedih dan merasa bersalah. Dia, selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika timnya kalah. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghiburnya?"_

"Lihat siapa yang sedang khawatir?" Chanyeol menyikut tubuh Xiumin.

"Eh? B-b-bagaimana kau tahu?" Chanyeol mengambil nafas. Sahabatnya ini memang... "Tentu saja! Aku ini kan sahabatmu."

"Beri dia semangat dan doa itu lebih baik dari pada berpikir hal yang aneh-aneh" Xiumin menangguk lalu mengambil nafas "LUHAN-ssi SEMANGAT! KALAHKAN MEREKA"

Luhan mendengar teriakan Xiumin (Yah, walaupun banyak orang yang meneriakan namanya namun ia masih bisa mendengar sangat jelas teriakan Xiumin) langsung semangat bahkan energinya meningkat drastis. Jika di presentasekan energi Luhan yang tadinya 40% meningkat menjadi 100%. Chanyeol ber _face palm_ ria setelah melihat kecepatan lari Luhan yang bertambah _"Xiumin effect"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini" Chanyeol terperenjat kaget mendengar suara itu.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Tentu saja boleh!" Xiumin bergeser menyediakan tempat duduk untuk Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menyikut lengan Xiumin "Heh kamu gak takut kena sial?" Xiumin mengerjap-ngerjapkan maatanya "Sial kenapa?"

"Princess sekolah kita ini katro sekali, itu katanya kalau kau duduk di samping satansoo itu kau akan sial selama tiga hari" Kata Chanyeol "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo" lanjutnya dalam hati. "Aku gak percaya sama mitos begituan. Keberuntungan itu di tangan Tuhan bukan manusia" Jawab Xiumin

"Bijak sekali." Puji Chanyeol.

" _Syukurlah, Xiumin tidak seperti mereka."_

* * *

Menit demi menit berlalu namun belum ada satu pun gol tercipta bahkan hingga di babak kedua saat ini. Xiumin berdoa untuk kemenangan Luhan. Kyungsoo yang bosan menoleh ke arah Xiumin _"Jadi ini, orang yang di sukai oleh pangeran lugu itu"_

Eh, jadi Kyungsoo tahu kalau Luhan menyukai Xiumin? Tentu saja iya. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Warm Prince menyukai Princess Xiu. Ah, tidak lebih tepatnya saling menyukai. Entah mereka berdua yang terlalu naif atau mereka bodoh. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi yang jelas mereka adalah _couple_ terkenal bahkan memiliki _fans club_ sendiri.

GOL

Luhan berhasil menciptakan gol di menit terakhir tepat sebelum wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan terakhir. Tim Luhan berhasil mengalahkan lawannya 1-0. Xiumin, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya pun turun kelapangan memberi selamat kecuali Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap dari jauh.

Xiumin dan Chanyeol berada di belakang kerumunan orang. Chanyeol berdehem seberntar kemudian mengeluarkan suara altonya* "Minggir, Princess Xiu mau lewat" Suasana yang tadinya ricuh hening seketika. Semua orang yang tadinya menghalangi Xiumin dan Chanyeol kini berbondong-bondong memberi jalan untuk Xiumin.

Xiumin menghampiri Luhan dengan rasa gugup menyelimuti hatinya. Dia menggenggam dua botol air minum untuk di berikan pada Luhan.

Luhan tak kalah gugupnya dengan Xiumin wajahnya semakin merona seiring dengan langkah Xiumin yang semakin dekat.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian. Anu emm, Luhan ini untukmu" Xiumin menyerahkan air mineral dalam kemasan itu pada Luhan yang membuat laki-laki itu merona. "Terima kasih"

"KYAAAAAAA, LUMIN MOMENT" Teriak para gadis tak lupa mereka mengambil beberapa foto dari adegan tersebut. Chanyeol yang di bantu teman satu tim Luhan membubarkan massa.

Luhan yang sudah berganti pakaian menghampiri Kyungsoo "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu"

"Lama sekali, ayo kita berangkat waktuku tidak banyak" Mereka berdua pun pergi ke rumah Luhan.

Sesampainya di kamar Luhan. Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan langsung menyerahkan buku tugasnya pada Kyungsoo untuk di periksa.

Kyungsoo memeriksa soal yang di kerjakan Luhan satu per satu _"Dia berkembang pesat"_ Baru sehari belajar sudah seperti ini. Mungkin Luhan pintar hanya saja ia sedikit malas begitu pikir Kyungsoo. "Nomor 16 sudah betul tapi masih ada sedikit kesalahan di langkahnya harusnya seperti ini..."

Kyungsoo sibuk mengajari Luhan ini dan itu. Luhan memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya mengerti. Satu jam kemudian Kyungsoo berkata "Istirahat dulu."

"Kau ingin sirup, teh, kopi atau air putih?" Tawar Luhan.

"Air putih."

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan datang dengan nampan berisi satu teko dua gelas air putih dan beberapa cemilan Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. "Rupanya kau cukup tahu diri."

"Terserah" Luhan menyimpan nampan itu di meja.

"Oh ya, tadi guru Kim bicara padaku kalau waktunya di perpanjang dua minggu"

"Oh, begitu, syukurlah."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang guru. Ia akan menemui guru Kim hari ini untuk membicarakan test khusus Luhan. "Selamat siang Kim Seosangnim apa anda memiliki waktu luang? ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya bicarakan."_

 _Guru Kim tersenyum "Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."_

" _Begini, saya kira satu minggu terlalu cepat bagi Luhan untuk mempelajari semua bab yang telah Anda ajarkan. Jadi saya mohon perpanjangan waktu seminggu saja. Saya janji akan mengajari Luhan sampai ia paham." Guru Kim berpikir._

" _Benar juga, kemarin saya terlalu mementingkan ego sampai lupa kalau masing-masing anak memiliki daya tangkap yang berbeda. Baik, saya setuju tapi ingat, Luhan harus mendapatkan nilai bagus jika tidak ia tidak boleh masuk pada saat saya sedang mengajar dan kamu akan mendapatkan nilai C semester ini mengerti?"_

" _Baik seosangnim, terimakasih atas kesempatan yang telah Anda berikan."_

* * *

"Luhan sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 15.00"

"Oh, masih lama... Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi"

Mereka sibuk belajar tanpa sadar waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan jam 18.00. Kyungsoo baru menyadari itu ketika Luhan mulai menutup gordeng kamarnya. "Luhan jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"17.59"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!"

"Karena aku sendiri juga baru sadar sekarang sudah jam segini"

"Aish, aku harus bagaimana?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kerjakan latihan halaman 30 nomor 6, 18, dan 30 aku mau ke toilet dulu" Kyungsoo langsung ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Luhan.

BLAM

Pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup Luhan mengerjakan soal yang di tugaskan Kyungsoo.

Luhan sibuk mengerjakan soal latihan thingga tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 18.05 "Lama banget sih, lagi BAB kali ya" kata Luhan.

Lima menit berlalu membuat Luhan semakin khawatir _"Bagaimana kalau ia pingsan di dalam."_ Batin Luhan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan masuk!" Teriak seorang perempuan.

" _Eh, suara perempuan?"_

"Kyungsoo, apa itu kau?" Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Ceklek

" _Eh, tidak dikunci?"_

"Kyungsoo-" Ucapan Luhan berhenti seketika ketika ia melihat sosok gadis di depannya. Tubuhnya membeku, matanya membulat tak berkedip, ia sangat syok dan ketakutan. Dimana Kyungsoo? Kemana menghilangnya anak itu? Kenapa ada seorang gadis berdada besar di sini? _Holy shirt,_ masih sempat ia memperhatikan itu.

"Si-si-siapa kau?"

Dengan rasa takut namun penuh keyakinan gadis itu menjawab "A-aku, D-do K-kyungsoo tu-tutormu"

Dan Luhan ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

* * *

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga, aduh sampai ngos-ngosan begini. Gimana lama ya? Mengecewakan ya? Tuh yang mau HanSoo momentnya banyak udah Flo banyakin. Tapi chap ini dan chap selanjutnya emang spesial buat OTP no 1 Flo.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para readers nanti bakal di jawab di chap selanjutnya. Terimakasih yang udah baca dan review serta memasukannya dalam daftar cerita favorit kalian. Aku seneng banget. Update selanjutnya mungkin bakal lama. Tapi doain aja ya, semoga cepet. Mohon bantuannya!.

Ikuti terus ya...

 **SeeU – Alone**


	8. Senyum Senja

**Title**

 **Maldición**

maledictionem

 **Summary**

Ini adalah kutukan paling mengerikan dimana aku Do Kyungsoo harus menjadi seorang lelaki dari matahari terbit sampai tenggelam. Padahal aku seorang gadis…. *) Bad Summary 404

 **Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

 **Cast**

D.O (GS), Luhan, Xiumin (GS), Baekhyun, Suho (GS), Sehun (GS), Kai, Chanyeol (GS), Lay, Kris.

Cameo(s) : In story

Pairings : HanSoo, LuMin, BaekSoo, SuD.O, LayHo, KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanKai.

 **Genre**

Romance, Fantasy.

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning**

Genderswicth, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **Chap 0** **7** **–** **Senyum Senja**

"Luhan jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"17.59"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!"

"Aku sendiri juga baru sadar sekarang sudah jam segini"

"Aish, aku harus bagaimana?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kerjakan latihan halaman 30 nomor 6, 18, dan 30 aku mau ke toilet dulu" Kyungsoo langsung ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Luhan.

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk diatas toilet tangannnya bergetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ponsel? Kalian tidak ingat ponsel Kyungsoo mati. Kenapa tadi Kyungsoo tidak pulang saja ke rumah untuk mengambil jam tangannya? Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Kyungsoo sangat menyesal namun sesal tidak ada gunanya. Saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa meminta perlindungan.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Cahaya keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan merubahnya menjadi perempuan.

 _Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Dia pasti akan memberitahu yang lain tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Lalu setelah itu... aku tidak tahu lagi. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain, aku tidak bisa kabur dari sini. Sudahlah... aku tidak peduli, biarkan dunia tahu siapa aku._

"Jangan masuk!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada lantang. _"Sudah berakhir ya..."_ Kyungsoo emnutup matanya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sudah tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo masih sempatnya bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah mendengar suara wanita ya? Pikir Kyungsoo.

CEKLEK

Tunggu Kyungsoo masih belum siap mengahadapi reaksi Luhan. Ia juga belum siap dengan segala pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan oleh lelaki itu. Namun Luhan sudah berdiri di sana dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Untung Kyungsoo duduk diatas toilet jadi celananya tidak akan melorot saat ini. Walaupun seragam yang di kenakannya saat ini sangat longgar hingga mengekspos leher dan tulang selangkanya. Yah, setidaknya seragam itu tidak mengekspos dadanya. Tapi tetap saja, buah dadanya yang besar itu menonjol.

"Si-si-siapa kau?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada terbata-bata. _"Siap gak siap, mau gak mau, aku harus mengatakannya"_

"A-aku, D-do K-kyungsoo tu-tutormu" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan takut namun penuh keyakinan.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Luhan masih diam seperti patung. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hingga ponsel Luhan bergetar memecah keheningan.

"Halo Luhan! Cepat buka pintunya! Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu!"

"Ka-kai, ka-kau sudah ada di depan rumah?"

"Tentu saja, sesuai janjiku aku akan mengajarimu setelah jam 06.00. Kau lupa ya?"

"Aku ti-tidak lupa kok."

"Cepat! Kau ingin sahabatmu ini mati kedinginan?!" Kai mulai kesal.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar ok?"

Luhan segera mengambil selimut lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. "K-kai datang ke rumahku, ja-jadi kau tunggu di sini. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya tenang saja. Pakai itu, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan." Kata Luhan tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Luhan-ssi"

* * *

~.~

* * *

Luhan langsung menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. Kyungsoo berterimakasih padanya? Tunggu dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini. "Sama-sama" Luhan menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu menyembunyikan barang milik Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Luhan turun ke bawah dengan cepat lalu mengambil septu Kyungsoo dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu. Semoga saja Kai tidak menyadarinya. Ia pun membuka pintu "Aish, kau habis mencari tujuh bola dragon ball ya?" sindir Kai. Luhan tertawa canggung. ' _Mencurigakan'_ pikir Kai.

"Hei, di sini dingin tahu!" Kai langsung menerobos masuk ke rumah Luhan membuat laki-laki bermata rusa itu panik. "Hei jangan masuk seenaknya!" Kai menatap Luhan dengan penuh selidik. "Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Kai. Luhan menggeleng.

Tanpa sengaja Kai melihat sepasang sepatu pantopel hitam di rak. ' _Tunggu, sejak kapan Luhan punya sepatu pantopel? Apalagi ukurannya sangat kecil?'_ Pikir Kai namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Luhan, Kyungsoo sudah pulang?" Luhan terkejut setengah mati mendengar pertanyaan Kai dan hanya bisa mengangguk. "Ohhh, dia sudah pulang. Ayo, kita segera ke kamarmu." Luhan menjawab dengan nada yang gugup "Kau tahu Kai, ini hari yang sangat melelahkan. Aku gak sanggup lagi belajar apalagi si Satansoo itu sangat menyusahkanku. Jadi..."

"Aku mengerti." Potong Kai. "Jadi karena itu kau bertindak aneh..." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Seperti biasa kau selalu menebak dengan tepat! Kau itu benar-benar Dr. Frost di dunia nyata ya..." Kai tersenyum "Dan kau adalah Yoon Sung Ah yang naif" Luhan menggeram kesal lalu memukul kepala Kai "Berani beraninya kau menyamakanku dengan wanita." Kai tertawa sangat keras.

Mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu "Aku pulang dulu, _keep warm_ tanganmu sangat dingin, perlu aku panggil Xiumin untuk menghangatkanmu" Kai tersenyum mesum. "Sialan kau." Kai langsung menunggangi motornya lalu pulang. Luhan menghela nafasnya "Untung saja. Terimakasih Tuhan"

Luhan langsung mengambil dress milik ibunya dan ah bra di kamar orangtuanya. Bra yang dipakai ibunya adalah jenis sport dan beliau pernah berkata bahwa sport bra cocok untuk wanita dengan ukuran apapun.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi di sana sudah ada Kyungsoo yang memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Maaf Kyungsoo, aku membiarkanmu kedinginan di sini." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau tidak salah apa-apa kok."

Luhan menyodorkan pakaian yang ia bawa kepada Kyungsoo. "Ini baju milik Ibuku kau boleh memakainya terus aku akan mengantarmu sebegai tanda permintaan maaf." Kyungsoo segera mengambil pakaian itu. "Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak Luhan." Luhan mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan yang duduk di pinggir kasur terpana melihat Kyungsoo. Baju usang milik ibunya terlihat sangat cantik dipakai Kyungsoo. Jangan salah paham Luhan masih menyukai Xiumin. Lagi pula masih lebih mempesona Xiumin daripada Kyungsoo. Camkan itu.

"Ayo, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangguk wajahnya merona. Ia terpesona oleh kebaikan Luhan, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa lelaki itu dijuluki Warm Prince oleh teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo menatap datar motor Luhan. _"Jadi dia akan mengantarku dengan ini"_ come on, Kyungsoo menggunakan dress dan dia diantar oleh motor? "Luhan-ssi, kau akan mengantarku menggunakan kendaraan ini?" Luhan mengangguk. "Sepertinya, aku naik bis aja deh." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Lalu melihat Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. "Oh iya, kamu kan pakai dress. Baiklah kita naik bis." Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo terdiam terpaku.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Sampailah mereka di rumah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu. Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sosok orangtuanya. "Maaf Eomma aku..." Ibu dan ayahnya langsung memeluknya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan airmata ibunya yang menetes membasahi bajunya. "Kamu kemana saja nak...? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Ayahnya mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

Luhan terharu sampai airmatanya menetes. Tuan Do menatap tajam Luhan membuat lelaki itu merinding "S-s-saya tidak melakukan apapun" Luhan mengangkat tangannya di dada. Namun kemudian Tuan Do tertawa. "Santai saja nak, saya juga tahu. Ayo, masuk dulu. Kau pasti sangat kebingungan saat ini."

* * *

~.~

* * *

Di dalam orang tua Kyungsoo bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi dengan anak perempuan pertamanya itu dari awal. Luhan memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan karena ia sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Awalnya Luhan tidak percaya sihir dan kutukan namun melihat bukti di depannya Luhan hanya bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Tuan dan Nyonya Do.

"...begitu ceritanya. Jadi bisakah kau merahasiakan ini. Saya khawatir Kyungsoo dalam bahaya jika identitasnya terungkap." Luhan mengangguk "Saya janji akan merahasiakannya Ahjussi." Mereka berdua tersenyum tanda percaya.

"Bagaimana kalau nak Luhan makan malam di sini bersama kami?" Tawar Nyonya Do. "Tidak usah saya..." Tiba tiba perut Luhan berbunyi sangat keras. Orangtua Kyungsoo terkikik mendengarnya sedangkan Luhan merasa malu. "Ayo, makan malam bersama. Kyungsoo panggil adikmu" Titah Nyonya Do. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung pergi melaksanakan perintah.

~.~

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Adiknya sedang mendengarkan musik menggunakan _earphone_. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Ucap Sehun. "Tenang saja dia orang yang baik, dan tidak akan membocorkan rahasia tentangku." Lalu Sehun menyaut "Apa dia bisa dipercaya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya."

Luhan makan malam bersama Keluarga Do. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga kecil ini namun ada satu yang membuat ia merinding sekali lagi. Tatapan Sehun yang dingin bagaikan es membuat Luhan tidak nyaman. "Luhan oppa, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Luhan menatap Sehun kebingungan.

Selesai makan malam Sehun membawa Luhan ke halaman belakang "Kau tahu aku siapa kan?" Tanya Sehun menggunakan bahasa _banmal_. Luhan mengangguk. Hello siapa yang tidak tahu Sehun.

"Jangan beritahu pada siapapun kalau aku ini adiknya Kyungsoo Eonnie" Luhan langsung menjawab "Baik, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang kau ataupun kakakmu. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Jadi bisakah kau menghentikan tatapan tidak percayamu itu" Sehun berdecih "Oppa cukup peka ya?" Luhan tertawa "Tidak juga Kai yang memberitahuku jika ada seseorang menatap tajam padamu hingga kau merasa tidak nyaman berarti dia tidak percaya padamu" Sehun mengeriyit.

Kai Oppa?

Setelah itu Luhan pamit dan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Namun satu per satu pertanyaan telah terjawab.

Satu, kenapa Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengajarinya sebelum matahari tenggelam. Dua, kenapa anak itu begitu dingin bahkan kasar pada setiap orang. Dan terakhir, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mau bergaul dengan orang lain.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Sejak itu semua kembali seperti biasanya. Luhan tetap diajari Kyungsoo. Luhan sempat berpikir mungkin kejadian ini bisa membuatnya akrab dengan Kyungsoo tapi ternyata tidak. Bahkan bagi Luhan suasana ini membuatnya semakin canggung. Jadi hari ini, Luhan akan menghilangkan kecanggungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Saat ini Luhan berada di ruang ganti bersama Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya. Ini kesempatan pikir Luhan. Ia langsung mendekati Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo-ssi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sebentar lalu membuka seragamnya. 'S _eperti biasa, aku dicuekkin'_ Batin Luhan.

Pelajaran olahraga dimulai selama itu, Luhan terus mengajak Kyungsoo berbincang tapi lelaki itu terus menolak. Teman-temannya pun bingung. 'Ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa anak itu berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo?'

Tak hanya saat pelajaran olahraga, Luhan juga berusaha mengajak Kyungsoo bicara namun tetap diabaikan.

Sampai bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua orang keluar dari kelas kecuali Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi...-"

"Jangan ganggu aku"

"Tapi...-"

"Pergi sana aku...-"

"Jangan memotong perkataanku!" Luhan berteriak.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Tidak bisakah kau menerimaku sebagai temanmu!" Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Ma-maaf" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa besar rasa bersalahku padamu malam itu!

Dan sekarang kita jadi canggung begini..." Luhan menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku benci suasana ini. Jadi...

Jika kau marah padaku, maafkan aku"

"Kumohon" Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Luhan, kau ini...

jujur sekali"

"Kata-katamu sampai kacau tuh" Ledek Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku senang."

/blush/

Wajah Luhan merona "Ah! Sudahlah aku lapar! Aku ke kantin dulu." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

/tes/

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir "Gawat, aku senang sekali sampai air mataku mengalir." Ia segera mengusap air matanya. " _Arigatou_ Luhan. _Hontou ni arigatou"_

* * *

~.~

* * *

Hari ini seperti biasa, Luhan belajar bersama Kyungsoo. Suasana masih canggung. Tapi Luhan menganggap itu sebuah proses. Ia yakin suatu saat Kyungsoo pasti akan menjadi temannya. Teman ya... Apa itu benar-benar keinginan Luhan?

"Luhan-ssi kau memperhatikan tidak sih?"

"Ah maaf aku sedikit tidak konsen"

"Hah! padahal kemarin kau semangat sekali. Apa semangatmu itu sudah kadaluwarsa?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu kerjakan ini dalam waktu 5 menit. Aku tidak punya waktu"

Luhan mengerjakan semua soal itu dengan teliti. Setelah itu menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Caramu sudah benar tapi tulisanmu berantakan sekali. Rapikan di rumah. Waktu sudah habis, aku harus pulang."

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo"

Mereka berjalan menuju halaman sekolah matahari sudah berwarna oranye dan burung-burung terbang menuju sarangnya. Cahaya oranye itu menembus jendela lorong sekolah. Kyungsoo menghentikkan langkahnya diikuti Luhan "Luhan-ssi..." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak marah ataupun kesal padamu Luhan-ssi, bagaimana pun ini salahku. Aku sangat ceroboh saat itu. Aku malah harus berterimakasih padamu karena telah membantuku malam itu. Bahkan kau berjanji merahasiakan kutukan ini. Kau baik sekali Luhan-ssi. Aku tidak tahu apa orang lain akan melakukan hal yang sama atau tidak. Tapi, terimakasih banyak Luhan-ssi"

Luhan membuang muka "Ah itu bukan apa-apa."

"Satu lagi...

.

.

.

.

Ayo, kita berteman" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pada Luhan. Senyum itu semakin indah karena sinar senja itu menyoroti Kyungsoo layaknya seorang malaikat dan itu membuat Luhan...

Sedikit terpesona.

 **###**

"Makasih ya... udah traktir aku hari ini..." Ucap Suho sambil mengusap punggung Lay.

"Iya, lagian aku gak tega ngeliat kelinci menggemaskan kayak kamu kelaparan" Lay mencubit hidung Suho.

"Aw... sakit tahu."

Suho memang memiliki nafsu makan yang tinggi. Membuat Lay sampai sekarang tidak mengerti kenapa tinggi Suho tidak bertambah walau nafsu makannya tinggi. Jangan-jangan nutrisinya tidak diserap tulangnya tapi diserap dadanya. Abis dada Suho itu sangat besar dan menonjol, sampai-sampai ia sering digoda om-om ketika pulang. Oh iya, Lay jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Suho.

 _Saat itu Lay tersesat karena mengikuti seekor kucing di jalan. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat kejadian yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Suho yang seorang diri di kerubungi oleh laki-laki mesum. Ia bisa melihat raut ketakutan dari wajah Suho._

 _Lay segera menghampiri Suho. "Sayang...! Kamu kemana aja?" Suho membuka mulut tidak percaya_

" _Apa maksudmu?" Lay tersenyum_

" _Sudahlah ayo kita pergi" Lay menarik tangan Suho mengajaknya berlari sejauh mungkin._

"Yixing-ah" Panggil Suho.

"Eh?"

"Kau melamun ya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

"Oh iya, waktu itu kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku untuk menyelamatkanku. Saat itu aku bingung sekali tapi saat kamu menjelaskannya dengan gugup aku jadi percaya. Sejak saat itu kita berteman dan kau sering mengantar jemput diriku. Terimakasih Yixing-ah aku senang bisa memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

"Sama-sama" Lay tersenyum Simpul.

"Kita sudah sampai, sampai bertemu lagi Yixing-ah." Lay mengangguk.

"Cepat masuk kedalam!"

"Iya"

" _Kebaikan dan perhatian ini yang membuatku terpesona padamu, Yixing-ah"_ Suho tersenyum melihat punggung Lay yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

 **TBC**

Lama tak bertemu, aku tahu ini kelamaan hahahahaha. Tapi terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, mengikuti dan memasukkannnya dalam daftar favorit kalian FF ini aku seneng banget. Aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi. Sayang aku udah kelas tiga dan aku udah janji sama diri aku sendiri kalau aku bakal hiatus. Ya setahun ini, kayaknya aku bakal hiatus. Tapi aku akan melanjutkannya sedikit-sedikit. Sekali lagi terimakasih!

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya. Supaya cerita ini lebih bagus lagi. Mohon bantuannya!

 **SeeU – Alone**


	9. Bonus Chapter 01 - Tatapan Mata

**Title**

 **Maldición**

maledictionem

 **Summary**

Ini adalah kutukan paling mengerikan dimana aku Do Kyungsoo harus menjadi seorang lelaki dari matahari terbit sampai tenggelam. Padahal aku seorang gadis…. *) Bad Summary 404

 **Author**

Flory Khonifa Farez a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

 **Cast**

D.O (GS), Luhan, Xiumin (GS), Baekhyun, Suho (GS), Sehun (GS), Kai, Chanyeol (GS), Lay, Kris.

Cameo(s) : In story

Pairings : HanSoo, LuMin, BaekSoo, SuD.O, LayHo, KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanKai.

 **Genre**

Romance, Fantasy.

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning**

Genderswicth, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

* * *

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

* * *

 **Chap** **ter Bonus 01** **–** **Tatapan Mata**

* * *

 _ **There is no right time and right place for love it can happen any time**_

* * *

Kai baru saja pulang dari sekolah dengan oleh-oleh setumpuk tugas dari sekolahnya belum lagi Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk membelikan ayam untuk makan malam hari ini. Oh, sungguh hari yang melelahkan rasanya ingin sekali ia cepat cepat sampai di rumah. Walaupun kenyataan berkata lain.

Nama aslinya Kim Jongin anak tunggal dari pasangan psikolog jenius ternama di Korea. Sebagai anak dari dari pasangan psikolog Kai memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam menenebak sifat dan kepribadian orang lain. Orang-orang di sekolah memberinya julukan Dr. Frost di dunia nyata.

Kai bukan hanya hebat dalam psikologi otaknya pun encer. Dia berada di peringkat sepuluh satu angkatan saat ujian semester kemarin. Dia juga atletis bahkan menjadi wakil tim basket di sekolahnya. Luar biasa bukan, Kai benar-benar sempurna dari sisi apapun.

Tapi...

Kai kehilangan sebagian ingatannya saat SMP. Walaupun ia sudah mengingat semuanya kembali tapi Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hal yang bagi sebagian orang sepele namun sangat penting baginya. Ia sudah berusaha mengingatnya namun hasilnya nihil dan memutuskan untuk menyerah pada bagian kecil itu.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan ingat. Begitu pikirnya.

BRUK

Kai menabrak seorang gadis "Maaf aku," dia melihat mata yang menatap tajam itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Oke, Kai terpesona "Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Terlihat tidak peduli tapi sangat perhatian pada orang lain. Seperti seorang _tsundere_ tapi bukan. Ia hanya ingin menutupi sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan seseorang. Matanya yang tajam sedingin es itu sebenarnya adalah air yang menenangkan.

Itulah yang Kai dapatkan dari tatapan gadis itu. Kai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan ingin gadis itu menunjukkan jati dirinya hanya pada Kai, itu saja.

Dilihat dari seragamnya sepertinya dia berasal dari SMP yang berada di sebelah sekolahnya. Kai yakin gadis itu populer, wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya langsing seperti barbie, wah pasti banyak yang ingin memilikinya. Tapi bukan Kai namanya kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan yang dia inginkan.

Mulai besok Kai akan menedekatinya.

* * *

 **Kesempurnaan saja memiliki celah!**

* * *

Bagi orang-orang Kris terlihat seperti pangeran dingin dalam _shoujo_ _manga_ yang diidolakan para gadis di sekolahnya. Namun dibalik fisik yang sempurna itu Kris menyimpan kesedihan dalam matanya yang dingin.

"Aku pulang..."

Anjing kecilnya menggonggong menyambut majikannya. Kris menggendong Cason (nama anjing tersebut) menuju ruang keluarga. Ibunya yang seorang pengacara duduk di atas sofa seraya membaca beberapa berkas. Sedangkan ayahnya terlihat mencari sesuatu.

"Dari mana saja kau. Harusnya anak SMA bertingkah seperti anak SMA" Suara berat itu masih tetap melihat buku tebal halaman per halaman. "Kau tahu ibu benci binatang kan?" Ibunya pun begitu "Jadi hanya anjingku saja yang menyambutku" Ucap Kris dalam hati.. "Lalu kenapa kalian di sini?" Tanya lelaki itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu kebetulan kami bertemu" Ayahnya memasukkan buku tebal itu kedalam tas kerjanya. Dari luar mereka mungkin terlihat seperti keluarga dengan kelas sosial tinggi. Tapi sebenarnya keluarga ini dalam masa kehancuran.

Kris memilih mengacuhkan keluarganya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu bicara pada anjingnya "Apa Tuhan begitu kejam padaku hingga membuatku terlahir di keluarga seperti ini?" Dia mengangkat anjingnya yang menatap sayu pada pemiliknya.

" _Karena itu cobalah bicara dengan orang lain tentang perasaanmu."_

"Apa-apaan sih orang itu seenaknya saja mengatur hidupku. Memangnya dia itu siapa? Mentang-mentang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dia jadi seenaknya mengatur hidup orang lain." Anjingnya mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti apa yang tuannya ucapkan.

* * *

Kris lebih betah di taman dibandingkan rumahnya sendiri. Di sini, dia bisa mengajak Cason berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati angin sore. Sore ini begitu cerah. Air mancur di tengah-tengah taman mengucur dengan indahnya. Kris sungguh menyukai tempat ini.

Netranya menangkap seorang gadis yang sedang mengambil balon untuk anak kecil. Oh, itu gadis yang tengah dikejar oleh Kai –musuh yang selalu mencampuri urusannya. Ternyata gadis itu bukan hanya cantik tapi juga baik. Pantas saja Kai menyukainya. Kris ingin merebutnya dari Kai. Dia ingin melihat ekspresi Kai saat tuan putri yang dipuja-puja itu direbut olehnya.

Gadis itu menghampiri Kris lalu tersenyum. Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'Wah ternyata mudah sekali.' pikir Kris. "Anu, anjing itu," kata gadis itu menggunakan bahasa formal, "kau yang memungutnya?" Kris berkata "Iya, kenapa?" si gadis menjawab "Tidak, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau orang berwajah," gadis itu kelihatan sedikit ragu melanjutkan ucapannya, "maaf jika aku sedikit kasar," si gadis meminta maaf sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "dingin sepertimu memungut anjing yang malang itu." Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar.

Tunggu dulu, Dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis itu kan? Bukankah harusnya gadis itu yang jantungnya berdebar saat ini? Kenapa malah dia?

" _Kau tahu, ada saat dimana kita tidak bisa menyimpan beban hidup."_

" _Karena itu kita butuh seseorang yang mampu memahami kita"_

" _Kau perlu seseorang yang mampu memahamimu, Kris"_

Sial! Di saat seperti ini kenapa Kris teringat kata-kata musuhnya. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya juga. Mungkin dia perlu seseorang yang mampu memahaminya dikondisi sulit seperti saat ini dan orang itu ada dihadapannya.

* * *

 **CHAPTER BONUS 01 END**

Hai semuanya! Seperti yang kalian lihat ini adalah bonus chapter –yha, anggap saja ini selingan. Aku membuat ini sebagai selingan sebelum melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Rencananya, aku mau bikin chapter selingan lain –kalau aku lagi mencari ide untuk chapter selanjutnya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian tentang cerita ini. Jadi, kalau ada pertanyaan tanyaain aja oke! Insyaallah, kalau ada kesempatan aku jawab. Makasih yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite cerita ini. Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!


	10. Aku dan Kamu

**Title**

 **Maldición**

maledictionem

 **Summary**

Ini adalah kutukan paling mengerikan dimana aku Do Kyungsoo harus menjadi seorang lelaki dari matahari terbit sampai tenggelam. Padahal aku seorang gadis…. *) Bad Summary 404

 **Author**

Flory Khonifa Farez a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

 **Cast**

D.O (GS), Luhan, Xiumin (GS), Baekhyun, Suho (GS), Sehun (GS), Kai, Chanyeol (GS), Lay, Kris.

Cameo(s) : In story

Pairings : HanSoo, LuMin, BaekSoo, SuD.O, LayHo, KaiHun, KrisHun, ChanKai.

 **Genre**

Romance, Fantasy.

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning**

Genderswicth, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

* * *

 **Sebelumnya, aku pengen ngucapin banyak permintaan maaf. Khususnya, kepada readers yang udah ngikutin ini dari awal *aku gak tahu apa ada yang masih nungguin FF ini atau tidak. Jujur aku sempek kehilangan feel dan karena beberapa tuntutan aku jadi bingung harus ngelanjutin kayak gimana. Mungkin chapter ini gak membuat kalian puas ditambah dengan beberapa karakter mungkin berubah. Tapi, kuharap kalian menyukainya. Sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah ngikutin cerita ini, maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu *bow 999999999x.**

* * *

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

 **Chap** **ter 09** **–** **Aku dan Kamu**

Namaku Kim Minseok,

Kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin!

Saat aku kelas dua, aku menyukai teman sekelasku Luhan. Dia tidak terlalu menonjol dibidang akademik tapi dia adalah ace-nya tim sepakbola disekolah dan dia sangat tampan. Namun, percayalah yang membuatku jatuh cinta adalah kebaikannya.

Dia sangat baik pada setiap orang. Walaupun orang itu mungkin hanya memanfaatkannya saja tapi dia benar-benar baik. Luhan-ssi memiliki banyak fans tapi itu tidak membuatnya sombong seperti di komik yang aku baca.

Saat kami berdua duduk di kelas satu kami sekelas. Namun, baru bisa mengobrol saat kelas dua. Itupun cuma hanya bertegur sapa. Walaupun begitu itu yang kuharapkan setiap hari.

"Hei, Xiumin-ah."

Ini temanku, Park Chanyeol anak basket. Dia sangat tinggi untuk ukuran wanita, tingginya 169 cm dan masih akan bertambah.

Tunggu dia membawa seseorang

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Hai aku Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

"Oh aku Kim Minseok, panggil saja Xiumin."

"Wah, kau lebih cantik dari yang kukira. Pantas saja kau populer."

"Ah kata siapa aku tidak sepopuler itu" Ngomong apa sih si Kai ini.

"Dia sahabatnya Luhan."

"Benarkah, aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Itu karena Luhan sangat populer jadi kami sering janjian di suatu tempat." Aku hanya menganggapinya dengan berkata oh sambil mengangguk.

"Dia sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai Luhan dan ingin membantu."

Aku terkejut. Benarkah?

"Percayalah padaku Xiumin-ah, Luhan itu mudah diajak bicara. Kalian pasti akan cepat akrab!"

Yah, itu cerita pertemuanku dengan Kai.

Entah bagaimana caranya lelaki itu berhasil mendekatkanku dengan Luhan. Kami jadi sering mengobrol walaupun masih seputar sekolah atau pelajaran.

"Kamu mau masuk ke SMA mana Luhan?"

"SMA Shinkyung, katanya mereka punya ekskul futsal yang bagus!" Dia mulai bercerita tentang SMA yang ingin dimasukinya dengan semangat.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin masuk ke SMA Putri Yishun tapi dalam hati terbesit keinginan untuk melihat senyumnya lagi.

* * *

 **~FKF~**

* * *

"Bukankah kau mau ke SMA Putri Yishun karena di sekitar sana banyak toko cemilan?"

"A-aku me-memang bilang begitu sih... tapi kan..."

"Oh iya kalau di ingat ingat Luhan juga ingin masuk ke sana kan?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat amat _creepy_ bahkan anak kecil sampai menangis.

"Chan-chanyeol-ah." Aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memakai ekspresi itu.

"Yah, kurasa aku akan masuk ke SMA Shinkyung juga..." Chanyeol menyeruput susu coklatnya.

"Bukankah kau berkata..."

"Aku memang sudah menentukan ingin kuliah di mana tapi untuk SMA tidak penting aku sekolah dimana." Wah, pasti akan menyenangkan kalau bisa satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kuberitahukan padamu..." Dia menunjukku dengan kentang goreng.

"Walaupun SMA Shinkyung bukan SMA favorit tapi mungkin tes masuknya sedikit sulit... mengingat nilaimu sangat rendah." Benar kata Chanyeol, itu artinya aku harus berusaha lebih...

"Aku akan lebih giat belajar!"

Lalu aku belajar giat untuk ujian masuknya.

Untuk satu sekolah dengan orang yang aku sukai, adalah motiv tersembunyi.

Tapi untuk seorang gadis 15 tahun yang tidak memiliki impian yang jelas atau tujuan di kepalanya, tidak ada tujuan yang lebih besar dari itu.

Aku tidak pernah belajar segiat ini seumur hidupku. Namun berkat bantuan Chanyeol dan Kai, aku bisa melewati semuanya. Aku yakin, bisa lulus dan bersama dengan mereka lagi.

Yah setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan...

* * *

 **~FKF~**

* * *

Hari ujian akhirnya tiba, di akhir musim dingin aku meniup-niupkan tanganku yang tertutup sarung tangan.

"Xi-xi-xiumin-ah?" Suara ini...

"Luhan-ssi!" Aku menyapanya.

"Kau ikut tes di Shinkyung juga?"

"Ah iya..." Jangan gugup Xiumin.

"Aku gak nyangka kamu mau masuk ke sini juga." Wajahnya memerah. Mungkin karena dingin.

Aku tertawa kecil "Semangat ya ngejain test nya!"

Mata Luhan bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya "Hmmm, fighting! Kita berdua harus masuk ke SMA ini apapun yang terjadi." Aku rasa wajahku memerah. Senang sekali.

Aku jadi yakin akan masuk ke sini.

* * *

 **~FKF~**

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah test, aku kembali untuk melihat hasilnya. Sayang, aku berada di baris paling belakang. Untung penglihatanku normal.

Kim Minseok

Kim Minseok

Kok gak ada ya?

Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya selama sepuluh menit namun namaku tidak ada di sana.

Aku gagal

Saat ini pikiranku benar-benar kosong. Semua usaha yang kulakukan sia-sia. Padahal Chanyeol dan Kai juga sudah banyak membantu. Tak akan ada lagi ucapan selamat pagi darinya ataupun sampai jumpa padanya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi...

* * *

 **(-v-)**

* * *

Tanpa sadar hari sudah gelap dan aku belum pulang ke rumah dan malah memilih duduk di taman. Aku tahu ini sangat kekanak-kanakkan tapi rasa sedih ini tak kunjung hilang dari hatiku. Jika saja aku tahu kalau ini akan terjadi mungkin aku akan memilih untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Xiumin-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Gawat kenapa ada Luhan di saat seperti ini. Pasti wajah sedihku jelek sekali. "Kau sendiri, Luhan-ssi?" Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Aku habis ke mini market membeli peralatan tulis untuk sekolah." Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, walaupun di saat seperti ini! Aku pasti orang terbodoh di planet ini!

"Aku sudah mendengar hasilnya." Dia duduk di sebelahku tana melanjutkan kata-katanya. Benar-benar orang yang baik ya...

Sayang tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Jika saja aku satu sekolah lagi dengannya. Aku pasti sangat...

"Btw kamu gak kedinginan, pakai pakaian setipis itu, mau pakai syal-ku?" Oh iya aku masih pakai seragam. "Ti-tidak usah, nanti kamu kedinginan." Saking sedihnya aku tidak merasa kedinginan. "Udah pakai aja, melihatmu saja sudah membuatku kedinginan." Aku menolaknya dengan halus "Beneran gak usah, kalau besok kamu demam gimana?" Tapi yang aku tahu Luhan itu sedikit keras kepala untuk hal seperti ini. "Nggak papa, gunakan saja!" tuh kan "Aku gak kedinginan kok." Dia menghela nafasnya "Kalau begitu kita pakai berdua, gak papa kan?" Aku terdiam. Lelaki itu mendekat lalu memakaikan syalnya padaku. Kami berdua terikat pada syal yang sama.

Sekarang kita terlihat seperti orang yang berpacaran.

"Panjang ya, syal nya." Dia menggaruk kepalanya "Belakangan ini nenek yang berada di samping rumahku sering merajut, beliau memberikannya padaku." Aku terkejut "Jadi ini buatan tangan?!" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat "Bagus kan?"

Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Apa ini kesempatanku untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya? Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Hei Xiumin-ah," Aku menatap Luhan yang wajahnya memerah. Saat dia akan membuka mulutnya...

Kring

Kring

Aku mengambil ponselku. Oh, ibuku menelopon pasti mencariku "Maaf, ibuku menelepon." Ucapku sedikit tidak enak. Kurasa dia ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Angkatlah." Dia menjawab dengan canggung.

"Halo bu?"

" _Kau ada di mana?"_

"Aku sedang di taman bersama Luhan."

" _Duh, harusnya kamu persiapan buat besok sekolah di Shinkyung tapi selamat ya, atas kelulusanmu." Aku terkejut, aku lulus?_

"Hah, aku lulus?"

" _Iya, kau ada di daftar tunggu SMA Shinkyung, ibu baru saja menerima suratnya."_

Aku segera memberitahu Luhan "Luhan-ssi, aku lulus ujian masuk SMA Shinkyung, keluargaku baru saja menerima suratnya."

"Be-benarkah? Yeay!" Aku juga ikut berteriak. Ini benar-benar hari yang terbaik.

"Luar biasa! Syukurlah! Selamat ya!" Luhan terlihat sangat senang mendengarku lulus sampai salto beberapa kali sama seperti jika dia lulus. Kesenangannya mungkin berlebihan tapi dia benar-benar luar biasa.

"Berarti besok kita ikut MOP bersama-sama kan?"

"Benar!" Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, rasanya aku bisa melihat senyum itu selamanya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Xiumin-ah."

"Sampai jumpa, Luhan-ssi!" Aku mengucapkannya dengan girang.

Pulang ke rumah, aku dimarahi Eomma karena mengabaikannya di telepon tadi.

* * *

 **~FKF~**

* * *

 **Flory POV**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju halaman sekolah matahari sudah berwarna oranye dan burung-burung terbang menuju sarangnya. Cahaya oranye itu menembus jendela lorong sekolah. Kyungsoo menghentikkan langkahnya diikuti Luhan "Luhan-ssi..." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak marah ataupun kesal padamu Luhan-ssi, bagaimana pun ini salahku. Aku sangat ceroboh saat itu. Aku malah harus berterimakasih padamu karena telah membantuku malam itu. Bahkan kau berjanji merahasiakan kutukan ini. Kau baik sekali Luhan-ssi. Aku tidak tahu apa orang lain akan melakukan hal yang sama atau tidak. Tapi, terimakasih banyak Luhan-ssi"

Luhan membuang muka "Ah itu, bukan apa-apa."

"Satu lagi...

.

.

.

.

Ayo, kita berteman" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pada Luhan. Senyum itu semakin indah karena sinar senja itu menyoroti Kyungsoo layaknya seorang malaikat dan itu membuat Luhan...

Sedikit terpesona.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu merangkul Kyungsoo "Hari ini aku belajar di rumahmu ya!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada teman pertamanya "Boleh! Tapi aku tidak akan memberi ampun padamu kalau salah nanti!" Luhan melepas rangkulannya lalu memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo "Siap kapten!" dengan senyum yang tak kalah cerahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **~FKF~**

* * *

"Kau ingin minum apa, Luhan-ssi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sesaat sampai di rumah "Terserah apa saja, kalau bisa yang satu manis yang satu tawar, hihihi." Luhan tersenyum canggung. "Apa kau seperti ini setiap datang ke rumah temanmu?" lelaki itu protes "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku seperti ini? Kau ini suka sekali menyindir ya..." Dia tertawa "Aku tidak menyindirmu, malah bagus jika seperti itu. Kau membuatku nyaman."

Blush

Wajah Luhan merona mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo "Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Kau bisa menunggu di kamarku," Luhan sangat senang sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya "Tentu saja, sambil mengerjakan tugas halaman 41 nomor 1, 2, 7, 12, 17, 20, dan 30." Lelaki itu memanyunkan bibirnya "Kau ini tidak bisa membiarkanku istirahat ya..." lalu naik ke atas menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkikik melihat tingkah Luhan. Dalam hatinya dia sangat bersyukur bertemu dan berteman dengan lelaki itu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu mau berteman dengan orang aneh sepertinya yang ia tahu hanya...

Luhan itu baik sekali ya...

* * *

 **~FKF~**

* * *

Kyungsoo datang membawa 2 gelas jus, 2 gelas kosong, satu teko air putih, dan beberapa cemilan. Mata Luhan yang memang sudah bersinar makin bersinar saat melihat nampan yang dibawa gadis itu "Kau jago sekali menerima tamu!"

"Tentu saja, aku bukan orang sepertimu yang 'banyak' memberi ketika ada tamu." Luhan cemberut "Habis aku jarang menerima tamu, aku lebih sering keluar rumah." Protesnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya "Iya, iya. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu! Aku mau mandi dulu di kamar Sehun." Oh iya, satu jam lagi jam enam Ucap Luhan dalam hati. Lelaki itu memberinya tanda oke sebelum Kyungsoo keluar.

* * *

 **(-v-)**

* * *

"Sehun-ie! Aku pinjam bajumu yah..." Pinta Kyungsoo saat Sehun sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Kenapa, Eonnie kan punya baju sendiri?" Tanya Sehun. "Aku hanya punya baju tidur Sehun-ie. Mana mungkin, aku mengajarkan seseorang mengenakan baju tidur~" Kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang terdengar seperti aegyo dan membuat adiknya tidak tahan. "Ambilah di lemari." Jawab Sehun dengan nada sedikit jutek.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang menuju lemari setelah itu dia pergi ke kamar mandi dengan langkah tak kalah riangnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah kakaknya. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. 'Luhan Oppa, apa yang kamu lakukan pada kakakku sampai dia seperti ini?' Batin Sehun.

* * *

 **(-v-)**

* * *

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan sedikit gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia memakai baju wanita di depan temannya selain Baekhyun, sahabatnya –jangan menghitung kejadian SMP. Di otaknya muncul pertanyaan "Apa dia akan menyukai penampilanku?" dan sejenisnya tapi dia segera menyingkirkannya.

"Wow, Kyungsoo!" Luhan takjub melihat Kyungsoo dengan balutan kaos panjang berwarna soft pink dan rok putih selutut. 'Manis sekali seperti eskrim' Batinnya berucap. "Jangan melihatku terus! Aku kan jadi malu. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" Kyungsoo menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Lelaki itu melihat ke arah lain "Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya!" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Luhan dengan wajah datar "Mana bukumu, biar aku periksa." Luhan menyerahkan bukunya.

Kyungsoo memeriksa jawaban satu persatu dengan teliti "Kau sudah banyak perkembangan! Hampir semua jawabanmu benar! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa mendapat nilai C saat kelas satu." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya canggung "Tidak tahu. Mungkin aku terlalu mencintai ekskul ku sampai nilaiku buruk." Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya tanpa lepas dari buku yang tengah diperiksanya "Menurutku, tidak masalah jika kau ingin fokus dengan ekskul asal di imbangi dengan belajar yang rajin jadi prestasimu bukan hanya di bidang ekskul tetapi juga di bidang akademik." Luhan menyanggah "Tapi bukannya itu sulit." Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Tidak juga, buktinya Kai bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik, selama ada niat sih, apapun bisa kau dapatkan," dia melihat kesalahan kecil pada jawaban nomor 20 kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu,

"Luhan-ssi, ini harusnya di kalikan terlebih dahulu..." Kyungsoo tertegun saat menemukan dirinya dan Luhan saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat, begitu pula dengan lelaki itu "Maaf..." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, Luhan juga "Tidak apa-apa bukan salahmu."

"Nanti kamu perbaiki saja sendiri, sekarang kita istirahat dulu. Anggap saja, kau sedang berkunjung ke rumah temanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo yang disambut baik oleh Luhan "Wahh! Asik!" Gadis itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut keroncongan dari lelaki itu "Kau ingin makan malam dulu?" Luhan mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalanya cangung karena malu.

* * *

 **~FKF~**

* * *

Susasana hening setelah mereka makan dan kembali ke kamar. Tidak ada satupun yang berani bicara padahal banyak yang ingin mereka katakan. Namun, itu semua tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Kyungsoo/Luhan." Mereka memanggil di waktu yang bersamaan lalu tertawa cangung.

"Kau duluan, Kyungsoo." Luhan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk bicara lebih dulu.

"Dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu. Semua orang tahu kalau kalau kau menyukai Xiumin sejak SMP tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa alasannya, kebanyakan hanya kabar burung. Intinya –karena aku terlalu banyak basa basi, kenapa kau menyukai Xiumin?" Pffft Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya tapi akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kyungsoo kesal melihat Luhan yang malah mentertawakannya "Ish, jangan tertawa lah!" Sambil memegang perutnya Luhan yang setengah terbahak berkata "Haha, abis haha aku kaget hahaha ternyata hahahahaha orang sepertimu hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu." Gadis itu berkacak pinggang "Wajarlah, bagaimanapun aku ini tetap seorang gadis!" Luhan pun berhenti tertawa –karena sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah sangat kesal.

"Saat MOS SMP, ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianku. Gadis itu bernama Kim Minseok, dia sedikit gemuk tapi sifatnya yang malu-malu dan penuh aegyo walaupun dia tidak menyadarinya bisa mengalihkan duniaku. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang bisa mengisi hatiku selain sepakbola dan futsal." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham "Ternyata ada orang yang bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejeknya tapi pada saat itu –berdasarkan ceritamu dia sedikit gemuk, kok bisa –maaf populer?"

"Aku mendengar dari orang-orang, katanya dia mengalami stress karena nilai akademiknya sedikit jelek. Karena itu dia menjadi langsing, apalagi sekarang dia memakai make-up tipis yang membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik. Orang-orang pun memanggilnya Xiumin, sejak itu." Jadi begitu, pikir Kyungsoo dia pun melayangkan pertanyaan lain "Lalu kenapa kau tidak kunjung menyatakan perasaanmu?" Luhan tersedak jus yang tengah diminumnya.

Setelah minum air putih Luhan berkata "Kau ini wartawan sekolah ya?" Entah kenapa dia jadi sedikit sentsitif "Asal kau tahu saja yah, saat kami berdua sekelas aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku tapi saat itu bel berbunyi dan Xiumin tidak mendengarku. Lalu, saat kelas tiga ketika dia tidak lulus tes SMA Shinkyung –sebenarnya aku kaget sekaligus senang saat tahu kalau dia ikut tes SMA yang sama denganku tapi sedih karena dia gagal. Baru saja aku membuka mulutku untuk menyatakan perasanku tiba-tiba ada telepon dari Ibunya yang mengatakan kalau dia lolos. Bukan berarti aku belum pernah, tapi setiap kali aku menyatakannya selalu saja ada gangguan." Dia menjelaskannya panjang lebar dengan kecepatan melebihi shinkasen. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu paham tapi dia tahu intinya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menyatakannya besok? Kau ajak dia belajar denganku, lalu aku akan berpura-pura pergi ke toilet. Saat aku 'pergi' kau menyatakan perasaanmu." Usul Kyungsoo. Iba dia melihat Luhan yang tidak kunjung menyatakan perasaannya. Mata lelaki itu bersinar "Benarkah?!" Dia mengangguk "Tapi kau harus serius mengerjakan apa yang aku ajarkan setelah ini dan mengerjakan latihannya degan baik. Latihannya akan ku periksa besok, mengerti?!" Walaupun syaratnya belajar tapi Luhan tetap berapi-api "Baiklah, aku siap!" Kyungsoo mengehela nafasnya,

'Tenaga anak ini benar-benar tak terbatas.'

* * *

 **~FKF~**

* * *

" _Kai-ah~ kau harus melihat pertandinganku sore ini!" Ucap Chanyeol saat dia sedang menelepon Kai._

" _Iya, iya ini aku lagi di jalan. Mau nyebrang!"_

" _Hati-hati ya! Jangan terlambat lho."_

" _Oke." Sepertinya dia sedang menyebrang pikir Chanyeol lalu menutup teleponnya._

" _Chanyeol-ah lima menit lagi kita bertanding lho!" Ujar sang kapten Soohye. Chanyeol menjawab dengan ceria "Oke!" Dia banyak berdoa agar hari ini diberikan kemenangan agar dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai juga agar sahabat yang di satukan karena basket dan 'Cinta Xiumin dan Luhan' datang dengan selamat._

 _Kring_

 _Kring_

" _Halo, Kai!" Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya dengan semangat._

" _Apa Anda dekat dengan pemilik ponsel ini?" Tunggu ini bukan suara Kai._

" _E-eum iya."_

" _Kami dari Rumah Sakit Baekdo, teman Anda mengalami kecelakaan," Chanyeol terkejut, pikirannya hampir kosong, "Bisakah Anda memberitahu keluarganya. Kami sudah berusaha mencari kontaknya tapi tidak ada." Airmata muncul dari pelupuknya._

" _Ba-baik, akan segera saya beritahukan." Telepon ditutup. Chanyeol menangis dan berteriak, merasa bersalah atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Kai. Dia pun berlari meninggalkan pertandingan menuju rumah sakit tempat Kai dirawat sambil menangis dengan kencang._

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya "Kenapa terbayang terus sih?!" Dia mengacak rambut keritingnya.

Tindong

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, Chanyeol segera turun kebawah –karena orangtuanya sedang pergi bulan madu lalu membuka pintu.

"Chanyeol-ah, kudengar kau sendirian-" Chanyeol langsung memeluk tamunya di depan pintu. Airmatanya mengalir dengan deras. Kai terkejut karena sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kai. Maafkan aku!" Kai menatap pucuk kepala Chanyeol lalu membalas pelukannya. Tak lupa, dia mengelus pucuk gadis itu dengan lembut.

Dalam lubuk hatinya, Kai merasa merindukan sentuhan ini.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
